Twilight
by Twinzie
Summary: AU Crépuscule, ce moment où la nuit tombe et où le jour s'efface. le soleil et la lune se côtoyent. Les vampires et les sorciers aussi. Un James vampire et une Lily pas si victime que ça. [n'y voyez pas de clichés sur les vampires]
1. Le Hasard

_Il était une fois, une jeune femme pleine d'imagination… _(c'est moi)_ qui pour son anniversaire _(le mien),_ avait décidé de faire plaisir à ses lecteurs _(vous)_ en mettant par écrit une idée loufoque _(cette fic)_ tout droit sorti de sa tête._

_Il s'agit d'un _**Alternative Universe**_, avec en vedette _**Lily** et **James**_. Il faut mieux voir large alors le rating est _**T**

_Pour avoir le seconde chapitre, il va falloir que vous priez car j'aimerais terminer ETS avant… On ne crie pas, on prie ! De toute façon, la semaine prochaine n'y comptez même pas car je travaille dans un cinéma et la semaine prochaine, il y a ce qu'on appelle Festy Ciné, beaucoup de films, la place pas chère, plein de spectateurs… soit énormément de boulot. J'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° **

Chapitre 1 :

**Le hasard**

La nuit venait juste de tomber. Il marchait les mains dans les poches de sa cape, l'air paisible et serein. Autour de lui, les plus jeunes rentraient chez eux tandis que les plus vieux profitaient de la nuit pour sortir et aller peupler les pubs du quartier. Il aimait bien la nuit. De toute façon, entre la nuit et le jour, il n'avait guère le choix.

Il était né dans les Ténèbres et y avait grandi, d'ailleurs, cette nuit encore, il s'y promenait. L'Allée des Embrumes était un endroit chaleureux pour un vampire, bien que chaleureux ne soit pas vraiment approprié. La chaleur ne pouvait pas atteindre les vampires. Ils trouvaient des proies faciles dans cette allée sombre et mystérieuse. Les simples sorciers en mal de vivre y venaient souvent pour oublier les déboires de leur misérable existence dans l'alcool. Un chagrin y était si vite noyé…

Il y avait des nuits où les vampires se régalaient énormément, comme à la Saint-Valentin où les amoureux déchus venaient oublier leur amour perdu, trompé ou tout simplement absent. Ivres, les sorciers déprimaient rapidement et facilement, et dans ces cas-là, les vampires devenaient des exhausteurs de souhaits.

Il n'avait jamais compris comment faisait cette race d'humains pour pouvoir parler aussi facilement de la mort, jusqu'à parfois la supplier de venir. Les vampires sont généreux et aident volontiers ces âmes en peine et ces paroles en l'air. Deux petits trous dans votre cou, une minute de souffrance et un repos éternel. Il tuait beaucoup pour survivre et surtout pour assouvir sa faim, mais il n'avait jamais encore donné l'immortalité. Il était jeune, à peine 136 ans et l'aspect d'un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait donc encore le temps pour donner l'immortalité. De plus, son père lui avait dit maintes fois que la première victime était un choix délicat et à ne pas prendre à la légère puisque celle-ci serait liée à vous à vie… ou plutôt à mort.

James était né vampire, comme ses parents mais il savait que son arrière-arrière-grand-mère avait été la première personne à laquelle son arrière-arrière-grand-père avait donnée l'immortalité. Il fallait instruire sa victime aussi et la guider avant de la juger apte à survivre seule. Ses ancêtres étaient la preuve que les vampires bien que dépourvus d'un cœur battant pouvaient aimer et concevoir, même si peu le pouvaient. C'était un don.

James tourna à un coin de rue et entra dans un pub, peuplé aux trois quart de sorciers et autres mortels. L'atmosphère était légère et enjouée, il était encore tôt. Il repéra vite la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Hey ! Je te cherchais.

- Trouvé ! Dit Sirius avant d'appeler le barman pour qu'il les serve. Qu'as-tu décidé pour ce soir ?

- J'en sais encore trop rien. J'ai pas une grande faim.

- Pourtant c'est bientôt la pleine lune..

- Ouai, soupira James.

Le barman fit glisser jusqu'à eux deux verres de vodka cerise dans lesquelles Sirius se chargea de vider discrètement la touche finale, c'est-à-dire, du sang.

- Tiens prends ça, ça va te requinquer.

- Merci.

Ils burent en silence et se joignirent à des vieillards qui jouaient aux cartes tout en se chamaillant.

- Alors les vieux en forme ? lança Sirius.

- Tais-toi Black, on verra bien quand tu auras notre âge.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils connaissaient bien cette bande de vieillards ivrognes qui venaient ici pour oublier leur vieillesse et leurs femmes devenues trop grincheuses et surtout moins attrayantes. Leur compagnie était distrayante.

- Allez… Ins-installez-vous ! leur dit un vieux sorcier à la barbe hirsute et tachetée.

- Non. Pas ce soir, Jack. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

- Vous avez peur de perdre votre argent ?

- Non mais on n'a pas envie de vous plumer encore ce soir sinon vos femmes risqueraient de vous ficher à la porte, sourit James avant d'entraîner Sirius vers la sortie alors que les vieillard s'égosillaient à protester.

- Maintenant les choses sérieuses, annonça Sirius.

James Potter et Sirius Black se connaissaient depuis toujours quasiment, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Comme lui Sirius était né vampire mais son père avait été tué d'un pieu dans le cœur par un chasseur de leur race. Sirius s'était promis de se venger. Il avait mis sept ans à traquer cet homme et il lui avait fait connaître les pires souffrances avant de le tuer d'un pieu dans le cœur. Sirius savait que les humains ne connaissaient pas les même conditions de mort que les vampires. Un pieu dans le cœur d'un humain ne lui donnait que la mort, une mort lente mais seulement la mort, pour un vampire le pieu décuplait la douleur et ne laissait aucune trace de votre corps. Personne ne savait ce que cela provoquait exactement puisque les vampires en ayant reçu un à la place de leur cœur, n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

James et Sirius continuèrent leur marche sous l'éclat de la lune qui sera bientôt pleine. Les deux jeunes vampires auraient pu rester en compagnie des vieillards et attendre qu'ils soient complètement ivres pour leur prendre un peu de leur sang, mais ils n'y tenaient pas vraiment, leur sang était défraîchi et trop imbibé d'alcool.

Ils avançaient dans les rues encore bondées de jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui profitaient de la nuit douce de l'été qui venait de commencer pour sortir et s'amuser. Plusieurs jeunes filles les regardaient passer les yeux pétillants de malice et le sourire aux lèvres, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que ces deux jeunes hommes n'avaient aucun cœur.

Soudain, ils percutèrent trois jeunes filles au détour d'une rue. Le choc fut soudain et assez violent et sous le coup, deux des jeunes filles se retrouvèrent les fesses parterre.

- Vous pourriez faire un peu attention ! S'exclama l'un d'elles en se relevant.

- Mais vous aussi ! répliqua vivement Sirius qui détestait se faire rappeler à l'ordre, surtout par une fille et humaine de surcroît. Vous pourriez regarder où vous mettez les pieds.

- Nous vous demandons juste de vous excuser, c'est pas un drame. D'accord nous sommes tous en tort pour ne pas avoir fait assez attention, expliqua calmement une jolie rousse, en époussetant ses vêtements. Mais vous n'avez même pas vacillé, alors que nous nous sommes retrouvés parterre.

- Vous avez raison, sourit James. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

Il s'adressait plus particulièrement à la jeune rouquine qu'à l'ensemble. Il lui sourit d'un air charmeur, trop peut-être, presque insolent et ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des deux émeraudes qui ornaient les pupilles de la jeune femme.

- Non, tout va bien, je vous remercie.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement jusqu'à ce que Sirius rompe le charme par un toussotement. James reprit contenance en lançant un bonsoir à la jeune fille qui se faisait déjà entraîner par ces deux copines.

- Elle est belle, souffla James alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans une autre ruelle plus sombre et plus déserte que les autres.

- Elle est humaine, répondit Sirius.

- Et alors ? Elle est belle.

- C'est vrai que son cou laiteux était assez tentant, j'y aurais bien planté mes canines !

- Sirius !

- Je plaisante, vieux. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était déjà chasse gardée. Tu me diras si elle a bon goût.

James se contenta de soupirer en guise de réponse et accéléra le pas.

**° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
**

- Charmant !

- Dragueur !

- Mais tout de même charmant. Jessica a raison, ces gars là étaient des bombes, Lily.

- Et où sont passés vos Conrad chéri et Henry d'amour ? se moqua gentiment Lily.

- Pour ma part Henry commence à devenir ennuyeux.

Madison Hailey, mangeuse d'hommes et accessoirement fille géniale et amie indispensable. Avec elle il y avait Jessica Jones avec son Conrad chéri et Lily Evans, l'insatisfaite. Toutes les trois, elles se connaissaient depuis l'école et étaient depuis tout ce temps inséparables. Aussi différentes que complémentaires. Si Madison dévorait autant les hommes que la vie, Jessica aimait bien son confort posé avec Conrad, son petit ami et Lily prenait la vie comme elle venait sans vraiment se poser de questions. La première provoquait sa vie, la seconde la suivait sans trop de surprises et la troisième la découvrait au fur et à mesure. Lily était plutôt le genre de filles intelligentes et réfléchies mais maladroites, à rencontrer l'homme de sa vie au coin de la rue après lui avoir rentré dedans plutôt quand dans un café à se faire draguer.

Elles se rendaient dans le Londres moldu pour une séance cinéma, activité tout aussi moldue à laquelle Jessica et Madison avaient été initiées par Lily qui était une sorcière d'origine moldue. Les trois amies aimaient se plonger dans des films tantôt romantiques, tantôt effrayants.

Marchant aux côtés de ses amies, Lily repensait aux jeunes hommes qui les avaient bousculé, ou plus précisément au jeune homme brun à lunettes qui l'avait fait tombé. Charmeur mais charmant, elle devait le reconnaître.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le cinéma, elles virent l'affiche :

Replongez dans les vieux films, chef d'œuvres du cinéma 

A l'affiche :

« The Kid »

« The grapes of Wrath »

« Singin' in the rain »

« Dracula »

- Je vote pour « Dracula ». Je suis curieuse de voir comment les Moldus parlent des vampires, chuchota Jessica.

- J'aurais préféré « Singin' in the Rain », mais bon…

- On reviendra le voir, allez Lily. Je m'occupe du pop corn, annonça Madison.

- Moi des tickets.

- Et moi de la pause pipi.

- Elle est toujours partie aux toilettes, soupira Lily en regardant Jessica se précipiter vers les toilettes du cinéma.

Madison partit faire la queue au stand de boissons et friandises pour acheter un gros pot de pop corn, élément indispensable pour regarder un bon films.

- Trois places pour « Dracula » s'il vous plait, demanda Lily à la vendeuse qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément à donner les tickets.

- Bonne séance, lui dit-elle quand même.

- Merci.

Madison, Jessica et Lily eurent à peine le temps le temps de s'installer dans les fauteuils que les lumières diminuèrent, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité complète. Et le film commença.

C'était un film en noir et blanc et Lily vit que ses amies semblaient plus amusées qu'effrayées par le film. Il faut dire que le Dracula du film était on ne peut plus fade. Et le vrai Dracula où qu'il soit ne devait pas être fier.

**° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °  
**

- Salut vous deux, bougonna un homme massif aux allures de gorilles. La soirée commence tout juste à devenir intéressante.

James et Sirius le saluèrent d'un coup de tête et entrèrent. Le pub, puisque malgré l'allure c'en était un, était encore plus brumeux que le précédent et dans celui-ci l'odeur de sang fusait de partout. Normal, si on considère que le lieu est exclusivement réservé aux vampires et autres créatures sanguinaires. Les deux jeunes vampires avaient l'habitude d'y aller. Ici, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher et le sang était l'ingrédient de base de tous les cocktails.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à une table où avaient déjà pris place deux autres personnes dont l'un avait les cheveux blonds et des cernes sous les yeux et l'autre, brun, plus petit et rondouillard faisait des bulles avec sa paille.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda James.

- Oui, soupira Remus le jeune homme blond. Je commence à fatiguer mais ça va.

Remus Lupin n'était pas un vampire mais un loup-garou et à l'approche de la pleine lune, la fatigue et le besoin de chair fraîche se faisaient plus durement ressentir. La pleine lune avait aussi un effet sur les vampires, elle faisait accroître leur besoin de sang frais.

- Tu pourrais pas arrêter de faire des bulles avec ton « hot blood », il va tourner et tu me donnes envie de vomir, maugréa Sirius à l'adresse de Peter Pettigrow, le vampire brun et grassouillet.

- Comme si tu pouvais.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter passaient souvent la soirée à quatre. Ce pub était leur lieu de rendez-vous, ensuite ils finissaient parfois leur nuit dans un parc ou un cimetière. L'avantage était qu'ils n'étaient nullement pressés par le temps, car quand vous êtes immortel vous avez devant vous l'éternité pour _vivre._

Cette nuit-là, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter finirent leur nuit dans le même pub, en compagnie d'autres vampires qui passaient en coup de vent pour discuter des bonnes affaires.

Tous les vampires n'étaient pas comme eux, si James prenait soin de ne pas tuer les personnes auprès desquelles il se nourrissait, d'autres ne prenaient pas cette peine et se fichaient totalement de la vie des humains. Qu'ils soient jeunes ou non, sorciers ou Moldus, cela n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux et selon eux les proies faciles étaient les jeunes femmes qu'ils séduisaient aisément et glissaient sous leurs draps.

James rentra chez lui avant que les premiers rayons du soleil fassent leur apparition. Alors qu'il se couchait, il repensa aux trois jeunes filles que Sirius et lui avaient percuté en début de soirée, et plus particulièrement à la jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes. Elle avait de si jolis yeux… il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, il ne devait pas penser à ça, elle et lui vivaient dans deux mondes complètement opposés. Elle était la vie, il était la mort.

Sachez que _« rien dans ce monde n'arrive par hasard… »_ Paolo Coelho

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Le Démon

Et comme je vous l'avais dit, avec la fin d'ETS, je publie le second chapitre de cette fic. La suite arrivera quand que j'aurai 5 minutes car je reprend les cours très bientot et que je travaille toujours en parallèle. Bonne rentrée à toutes celles qui rentrent bientôt

En attendant, je m'étonne encore d'avoir eu 20 reviews pour le premier chapitre, c'est dingue, je pensais pas que les vampires allaient avoir autant de succès mais un grand **merci** à **Zalda-sama, Catherine Diggory, Rosalie Johanson, malilite, Mannyh, Le Saut de l'Ange, tonkie, lauralavoiepelletier, mad, Lil'Ashura, Lilli-Puce, Perruche Cenevole, elo, aylala, Miss Hell Black, Lizoune, SusyBones, Ayaminne, Anacofleb, Noisette**

Beaucoup ont du se poser la question et elo me l'a posé alors pour te répondre, j'ai commencé cette fic avant de découvrir le livre _Fascination_ de Stephenie Meyer, si elle s'appelle _Twilight_, c'est surtout parce que l'idée m'est venue quand j'ai la chanson du même nom de Vanessa carlton.

**Bonne Lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 :

**Le Démon**

- Lily ! Allez ! Réveille-toi fainéante !

La dénommé Lily était plongée dans un rêve charmant quand elle avait senti deux mains lui agripper les épaules et la secouer comme un prunier. Les deux mains en question appartenaient à celle qu'elle considérait encore hier comme sa meilleure amie.

Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil, éblouie par la lumière du soleil.

- Lily, dépêche-toi !

- Arrête, grogna Lily.

Jessica, sa meilleure amie l'écouta et Lily put enfin bailler tranquillement, se frotter les yeux et s'étirer à sa guise. Elle se redressa sur son lit et remonta la couette jusque sous son menton, elle avait la chair de poule.

Jessica exhiba sa main sous le nez de Lily avec une expression extatique collée sur le visage. Il fallut bien une minute à Lily avant de décrypter ce geste. A l'annulaire de Jessica scintillait une magnifique bague surmontée d'une pierre aussi rouge que la braise et brillante que les étoiles. Lily attrapa la main de sa meilleure pour que celle-ci arrête de bouger et pour pouvoir ainsi examiner avec plus d'attention la bague de fiançailles.

- Il me l'a demandé ce matin, s'extasia Jessica, en rejetant ses longues boucles brunes en arrière et en reprenant sa main. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais bientôt devenir Madame Jessica Flinch.

- Toutes mes félicitations, sourit Lily qui était plus amusée par l'attitude de son amie qu'émue par la demande.

Et sans rien demander de plus, Jessica entreprit de raconter à Lily comment Conrad, son fiancé lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Tout s'était passé le matin même, Conrad était venue la réveiller en douceur avec un plateau petit-déjeuner. Lily pensa que son amie avait eu de la chance, car elle, elle avait eu le droit à un réveil mouvementé et rien à manger en plus !

- Et là, continua Jessica, sur le plateau il y avait l'écrin. Je l'ai regardé sans vraiment comprendre et il m'a sourit tendrement avant de l'attraper et de l'ouvrir en me disant : « Jessica, ma chérie, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Plus Jessica avançait dans son récit plus elle montait dans les aiguës, à la fin elle poussa même une hurlement de joie qui fit sursauter Lily.

Lily adorait Jessica, les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient de puis de nombreuses années, aussi Lily s'empêcha de faire des commentaires à son amie sur cette demande quelque peu clichée. Cela ressemblait vaguement à certaines série télévisées que regardait sa mère quand Lily était encore une enfant. Tout ce romantisme bien que chaleureux était un peu trop écœurant. Lily voulait une demande en mariage originale qui la bouleverserait… mais elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas tout de suite… étant encore célibataire, il lui fallait déjà trouver un petit-ami !

Jessica et Conrad étaient ensemble depuis trois ans et formaient ce que l'on pouvait appeler un couple complémentaire. Elle était de nature spontanée, enjouée et fonceuse alors qu'il était plutôt posé, réfléchi, plus intellectuel que manuel.

- Mais comment es-tu entrée, au fait ? Demanda Lily au bout d'un moment, coupant ainsi cours au monologue de son amie.

- Oh ! Ca ! J'ai bien retenu le code de la porte de l'immeuble et je connais le sort de blocage pour ta porte d'entrée.

Lily sourit, Jessica avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude d'être très curieuse et aussi fouineuse, rien ne lui échappait.

- Bon je vais te laisser te préparer et aller annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère.

Et avant que Lily ne puisse réagir et faire quoi que ce soit, Jessica lui planta une bise sur la joue et la porte d'entrée claqua. Lily se laissa alors tomber sur le dos et s'enfonça dans les oreillers. Elle s'étira une seconde fois avec toute la grâce d'un félin et repoussa la couette à coups de pieds. Une fois debout et parfaitement éveillée, elle se planta devant son psyché. Elle sourit. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient dans un désordre inimaginable et elle craignait déjà de devoir y passer la brosse à cheveux. Elle déjeuna sur le pouce, d'un café et d'un croissant et fila sous la douche avant de partir travailler.

Lily était médicomage à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste depuis deux ans et ne se lassait pas de son métier. Elle était affiliée au service réservé aux enfants malade et à la maternité. Elle adorait par-dessus tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait de donner la vie. Elle ressentait une joie immense en mettant un enfant au monde, l'entendre pousser son cri de bienvenu et le déposer dans les bras de sa maman, épuisée mais heureuse, c'était au-dessus de tous les cadeaux.

Arrivée dans les locaux blancs du grand hôpital, elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos du personnel pour se changer et se renseigner auprès la guérisseuse de nuit qui semblait plutôt pressée de rentrer chez elle.

- La nuit a été calme, aucun accouchement, juste une fausse alerte mais ce n'était rien de grave et la jeune femme est repartie chez elle au bout d'une heure.

Lily connaissait bien ces cas de fausses alertes. Cela arrivait souvent chez les jeunes femmes qui attendaient leur premier enfant et qui était bientôt à terme. Plus elle approchait de la date prévue pour l'accouchement, plus elle avait peur et au moindre signe, elle se précipitait à l'hôpital pour être rassurée.

- Il y a aussi le petit Carlo qui a été transféré dans la bulle en fin de nuit. Mais c'était plus une prévention.

Lily sourit en finissant de boutonner sa blouse blanche, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait bien tout enregistré de compte-rendu de sa collègue.

- A ce soir !

- Non, sourit Angéla, sa collègue. A la semaine prochaine, j'ai pris une semaine de vacances.

- Veinarde !

- Bon courage.

- Bonnes vacances.

Lily but un café avant d'aller affronter la fourmilière comme l'appelait les plus anciens de l'hôpital. Travailler avec les enfants était un pur bonheur mais il fallait avoir beaucoup de patience et plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous rester sagement allonger dans leur lit sans rien faire, il leur fallait une occupation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La matinée fut calme, c'était routinier. Elle faisait le tour de son service pour voir comment se comporter les nouvelles mamans, leurs bébés et les enfants malades. Lily avait passé un peu plus de temps avec Katrina, une petite fille de huit ans, gravement malade. Katrina avait été admise à l'hôpital, il y a deux ans… le même jour où Lily avait commencé à travailler dans ce service. Lily s'était prise d'affection pour cette petite fille et depuis il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Lily aille la voir. Il y avait une profonde amitié entre elles, malgré la différence d'âge, c'était presque une relation fraternelle.

Cependant, la jeune Médicomage n'avait pas du tout prévu que l'après-midi se déroule ainsi. En l'espace d'une heure, l'hôpital s'était retrouvé débordé.

Une femme, la trentaine florissante était arrivée en urgence à l'hôpital. Elle était enceinte de huit mois seulement et venait de perdre les eaux. Elle allait donner naissance à des jumeaux, ses premiers enfants, le travail était double. Le problème était qu'un des deux bébés était mal positionné dans le ventre de sa mère et la future maman devrait en mettre un au monde par le siège.

Faisant fi des autres cas, comme du petit garçon qui flottait comme un ballon ou encore de celui qui avait inversé son nez et sa bouche ; Lily avait pris en priorité la future maman. Après trois heures de travail, le premier bébé était né, Lily allait demander à la jeune femme de pousser pour maintenant passer au second quand une guérisseuse, totalement paniquée, entra en trombe dans la salle d'accouchement, réclamant le Médicomage Evans de toute urgence. Malgré son incompréhension et la situation, Lily qui était un peu irritée, préféra passer la main à la médicomage qui l'assistait. Elle rassura vite-fait la maman en lui disant que le plus dur était passé et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à pousser encore quelques minutes et ce serait bon.

Lily se nettoya les mains et changea de blouse avant de sortir pour voir quel était le problème, ou plutôt l'urgence. La guérisseuse qui était venue la déranger l'attendait devant la porte. Elle avait toujours le teint aussi pâle et ses mains tremblaient légèrement bien qu'elle semblait faire des efforts incroyables pour se calme. En vain.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Lily, inquiète de ce comportement.

- Une jeune fille.

- Pourriez-vous être un peu plus explicite ?

- Je… c'est… Venez, souffla la guérisseuse, déboussolée.

Elle entraîna alors Lily dans un autre service, à l'opposé de celui où elles étaient à l'instant. Lily avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru tout l'hôpital quand elles s'arrêtèrent enfin dans un couloir aux murs vert-clair et cet endroit, Lily ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était la partie de l'hôpital réservé aux soins intensifs et généralement quand un patient y était admis, il en ressortait rarement vivant et en parfaite santé.

Lily n'aimait pas être là, elle y avait vu trop de gens mourir, y avait annoncé trop de décès… c'était l'opposé complet du service où elle était actuellement affectée. Elle avait passé un an aux soins intensifs, les _vraies urgences_ et plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait démunie de tous sentiments. A force de voir des gens mourir, on s'y habitue, on ne pleure plus, on n'éprouve plus rien, on constate seulement. C'était la mort brutale de ses parents, survenue deux ans plus tôt, qui l'avait fait réagir. Elle n'avait pas pleuré quand on lui avait appris la catastrophe… elle n'avait pas réussi. C'était… normal, une mort de plus, tout simplement. Il n'y avait plus de barrières entre sa vie personnelle et son travail. Plus de sentiments. Elle avait alors pris conscience de tout ça et surtout pris peur et avait donc demandé sa mutation dans un autre service… plus vivant.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ici ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- C'est le Médicomage Stevenson qui vous a fait appeler.

Le Médicomage Stevenson avait été son collègue durant l'année où elle avait travaillé ici et était aujourd'hui un ami.

Elle entra dans la pièce qui était magiquement protégée contre toute infection pour éviter les pertes de temps inutiles et vit une jeune fille, même pas majeure à premières vues, aussi pâle que la mort, allongée sur un lit. Son corps était inerte et Lily aurait pu dire qu'elle était morte si elle ne respirait pas. malgré tout, sa respiration était faible et Lily crut à chaque instant qu'elle était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle. Seuls le Médicomage Stevenson et un guérisseur étaient auprès d'elle, en train de la brancher magiquement pour tenter de la sauver. Cependant, Lily ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là et ce qu'avait exactement la jeune fille.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Médicomage Stevenson releva la tête, le visage grave et fit un signe à Lily pour qu'elle s'approche. Elle se plaça en face de lui, de l'autre côté du corps presque sans vie de la jeune fille et retint à temps le cri d'horreur qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Elle aussi venait de perdre le peu de couleurs qu'il y avait sur ses joues. Sur le cou laiteux de la jeune fille, il y avait deux marques bien distinctes : deux petits trous de la tailles de deux longues canines. Des vampires.

C'était la première victime depuis plus d'un an. Les vampires prenaient un malin plaisir à déposer leurs victimes devant l'hôpital. Ils savaient bien que les médicomages ne pourraient pas sauver leurs victimes. Soit elles mouraient d'elles-mêmes d'une morte lente et douloureuse, se consumant de l'intérieur, ou alors les médicomages se voyaient dans l'obligation de devenir des bourreaux.

La jeune fille ne portait aucune trace de coups, mais Lily savait que même les sorciers les plus expérimentés ne pouvaient pas lutter contre les vampires. Dès que l'un d'eux plantent ses canines dans votre cou, vous vous sentez paralyser. Votre sang remonte dans vos veines et vous perdez peu à peu connaissance. Vous ne souffrez pas.

- Il lui a laissé juste assez de sang pour ne pas mourir.

Lily étouffa un juron et serra les dents.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, John ?

John, les yeux fixés sur la jeune victime, répondit d'une voix douloureuse.

- Je n'avais plus eu de cas comme celui-ci depuis que tu as quitté le service. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu sais s'il lui a fait goûter son sang ?

La vampirisation se terminait quand le vampire faisait boire son propre sang à sa victime après l'avoir vidé du sien.

- On ne sait rien. Il doit lui rester une vingtaine d'heures, tout au plus.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, John, tu le sais.

- J'avais juste espéré que tu puisses me conseiller. Savoir si je dois la tuer ou essayer de la sauver.

- Si elle s'en sort, elle ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

John releva enfin la tête pour regarder Lily. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer en silence. Chacun connaissait les risques de se faire mordre par un vampire et rare étaient ceux qui s'en sortait indemne.

Finalement, Lily se dirigea vers la porte.

- Si tu veux, je préviendrais ses proches, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'elle remonta à son service, Lily était toute chamboulée. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la salle de repos et une larme coula, silencieuse et solitaire, le long de sa jour pour s'arrêter à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Combien de cas, comme celui-là avait-elle vu ? Elle avait arrêté de compter très vite. Essayant de les soigner et d'adoucir leurs souffrances. Rien ne peut vous sauver quand vous êtes dans les mains d'un vampire. Ces êtres sont immondes, abominables… sans cœur.

Lily serra les poings de rage. Ils avaient tués ses parents. C'était la brigades des Aurors qui les avaient découverts, étendus dans leur salon, baignant dans une marre de sang

Les vampires étaient le pire cauchemar de Médicomages et la plus grosse traque des Aurors. S'ils narguaient les médicomages en volant leur poche de sang ou en déposant leurs victimes devant leur porte, avec les Aurors, ils jouaient à cache-cache et leur tendaient des pièges.

Lily finit sa journée comme elle put, hantée par la pâleur de cette jeune fille. Un message était parvenu dans son casier alors qu'elle se changeait : « C'est fait. Merci quand même. »

Elle était morte. Tuer par ces monstres sanguinaires.

La nuit était déjà quasiment tombée quand elle sortit enfin du bâtiment. Elle frissonna en pensant au vampires. Elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis longtemps. Elle regarda autour d'elle, certains devaient en être mais qui ? Comment peut-on les reconnaître ?

Lily s'engouffra dans le Londres Moldu pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, d'où elle pourrait transplaner pour rentrer chez elle. Beaucoup de sorciers entraient dans le pub du chaudron baveur pour retourner chez eux. C'était le principal passage entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu. Malgré la saison de l'été, elle remonta le col de sa veste, cachant ainsi, de manière inconsciente, son cou.

Elle avançait en regardant droit devant elle, voulant atteindre le pub le plus vite possible pour rentrer et se vider la tête. Elle prendrait peut-être même un bon bain chaud avec plein de mousse, comme quand elle était petite et elle n'en sortirait que lorsque l'eau sera froide. Lily en était là dans ses pensées quand une voix inconnue l'interpella.

- Vous devriez faire attention où vous marchez, lui dit doucement un jeune homme en la poussant gentiment pour éviter à Lily qu'elle ne rentre dans le réverbère.

- Je suis désolée, je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Oui. Et maintenant, elle était troublée. Elle avait perdu la notion de la parole devant cet homme. Ses cheveux noir en bataille, ses yeux marrons, ses lèvres si fines qui étaient en train de sourire et même ses petites lunettes lui donnait un aspect… angélique.

Lily secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir de son trouble. Mais il était si beau. Et pourquoi pas le coup de foudre pendant qu'on y était ! Non. Lily Evans n'était pas ce genre de filles.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui.

Elle recommença à avancer mais il se mit à sa hauteur.

- Vos fesses vont bien, au fait ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Lily pila net, complètement prise au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Et qui était-il pour lui poser une question aussi… aussi osée et indiscrète.

- Je suis l'un des deux goujats qui vous a bousculé avant hier soir, vos copines et vous, clarifia-t-il. D'ailleurs je m'en excuse et je m'appelle James.

Lily sourit, à la fois soulagée et amusée pour l'attitude du jeune homme.

- Lily.

- Enchanté, Lily. Je vais peut-être vous sembler à nouveau ingrat mais accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un verre avec moi ?

Encore une fois, il la prit au dépourvu, cependant il était si charmant qu'elle ne refusa pas, oubliant momentanément son bain chaud. Elle avait rêvé de lui la nuit précédente alors elle accepta volontiers son offre. De plus, il avait vraiment des manières de gentleman.

Lily se laissa guider. Ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur pour entrer dans le monde magique et il l'entraîna dans un café en terrasse, sans un mot, seulement un sourire et des regards en coin. Le serveur vint à eux aussitôt qu'ils furent assis.

- Bonsoir. Vous désirez ?

- Un sirop de cerise soda avec un boule de glace, s'il vous plait, commanda Lily.

- Et un rhum groseille pour moi.

Lily cherchait comment entamer la conversation mais le jeune homme la devança.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme aussi ravissante faisait toute seule dans la rue à cette heure ? Lui demanda James avec un sourire en coin.

- Je viens de finir de travailler. Je suis Médicomage, ajouta-t-elle après un petite moment. Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Ca dépend des jours. Je suis principalement dans les affaires. Mon père est… comment dire… il aimerait que je prenne sa place pour gérer les affaires de la famille.

Lily l'observait plus qu'elle ne l'écoutait. Jessica et Madison avaient raison, il était très charmant. Ses cheveux en bataille n'avaient pas l'air si désordonnés que ça, ses yeux marrons pétillaient derrière ses fines lunettes rondes qui apportaient cette dernière touche d'élégance. Mais Lily n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus, James était très charmeur également, presque dragueur.

- Ce numéro marche à chaque fois ? demanda-t-elle après que le serveur leur ait déposé leurs consommations.

- Pardon ?

- Je me demandais si votre numéro de charme marchait avec toutes les filles ?

Il se mit à rire franchement. Décidément, elle lui plaisait vraiment. Elle semblait avoir un caractère assez pimenté. Il aimait ça.

- Il ne m'a pas encore fait défaut.

- Oh ! Vraiment ?

Il souriait, elle aussi.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur le travail de Médicomage ?

- Vous changez de conversation.

- Je sais.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et ils continuèrent tranquillement de discuter pendant que la nuit tombait et que tout autour les réverbères s'allumaient.

Le ventre de Lily trahit sa faim en plein de leur conversation, elle rougit instantanément et s'excusa, confuse, mais James semblait plutôt amusé.

- Je connais un petit restaurant qui n'est pas très loin, si vous voulez ?

- Je vous remercie mais je vais rentrer.

- Vous ne préférez pas…

- Non, il se fait tard et je travaille demain.

- J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir.

Lily le regarda intensément. Il était sincère. Elle avait envie de le revoir. Il avait quelque chose qui l'attirait… comme une aimant.

- D'accord, mais à la condition que l'on se tutoie.

- Je n'attendais que ça. Bonne nuit, Lily.

- Merci, à toi aussi.

Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Lily transplana à proximité du Chaudron Baveur et James tourna au coin de l'allée des Embrumes pour rejoindre ses amis et commencer sa nuit.

Saviez-vous que_ « Un démon, c'est un ange qui a eu des malheurs ; un ange émigré »_ ? Rivarol

_A suivre..._


	3. La Rencontre

Je suis vraiment **désolée**, mais je vous avais oublié... avec le rattrapage des exams, le boulot, le train, etc j'en peux plus moi. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, sinon vous n'aurez pas eu ce chapitre avant... lundi ! Je vais me rattraper dès maintenant. Une **review reçue rar aussitôt** (enfin dès que je peux la lire)

1000 excuses à ma **p'tit' Lil'**, dès que tu as lu, tu me fais un signe et je suis toute à toi, lol

Merci à **Lil'Ashura**, **Perruche Cenevole**, **Anacofleb**, **Lizoune**, **LiLi-Puce**, **tonkie**, **Noisette**, le **Saut de l'Ange**, **lyra.will**, **angie** (tu n'ai pas la même angie que sur un autre cite...), **Miss** **Hell Black**, **Gouline971**, **oOoMarieoOo**, **Ayaminne**, **Mannyh**, **mlle.prongs**, **malilite**, **tiffanypotter**, **SusyBones**

En espérant que ce chapitre rattrape mes bêtises...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 3 :

**La Rencontre**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire goguenard que je vois sur tes lèvres ? Demanda Sirius d'un air moqueur en voyant James arriver avec effectivement le dit sourire sur les lèvres.

James avait reçu une note à son réveil : _Ce soir à la Taverne Ensanglantée_. C'était comme cela que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se donnaient rendez-vous. Ce soir, Remus n'était pas là à cause de la pleine lune. Mais ses amis ne s'en faisaient pas pour lui. Il était certainement en bonne compagnie. Il avait parfois l'agréable surprise de se réveiller aux côtés d'une charmante jeune femme. En général, il ne souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il faisait lors de ses transformations mais le réveil lui fournissait quelques explications. Les loups-garous avaient tendance à vivre en communauté, comme les vampires, car sinon ils survivraient difficilement. James savait que Remus avait l'habitude de se rendre dans un parc tranquille avec les siens ou d'autres communautés se joignaient à eux.

Pendant cette nuit de pleine lune, James, Sirius et Peter avaient besoin de sang frais. En effet, la pleine lune accentuait fortement leur soif de sang.

- Alors vas-tu nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Une jeune femme, souffla Peter comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Mais pas n'importe laquelle, rectifia James. Il s'agit de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes que nous avons bousculé avant hier soir avec ses copines.

- Oh ! Joli lot !

- Et elle a un nom ?

- Lily, dit James, rêveur.

- Et tu vas la revoir ? Demanda Sirius, inquiet devant l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

- Bien sûr.

- Mais est-ce que tu sais au moins son nom de famille ou bien où est-ce qu'elle habite ?

James ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ces petits détails qui gâchaient tout… Mince !

- J'avoue que sur ce coup-là, elle t'a bien eu la petite sorcière.

- C'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas du tout assuré, renchérit Peter.

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

James était de mauvaise humeur à présent, finalement sa nuit ne débutait pas si bien que ça, pourtant… mais…

- Eh ! Elle est Médicomage. Elle travaille donc à Ste-Mangouste.

- Intéressant, remarqua Sirius. Ça fait un bail que je ne leur ai pas rendu une petite visite…

- C'est l'occasion ou jamais, je commence à avoir une grande soif.

- C'est surtout risqué, fit James, soudain réticent à se lancer dans cette aventure.

- Rabat-joie ! D'ordinaire, tu es le premier à jouer avec le feu et là, sous-prétexte que tu as rencontré Emily…

- Lily, corrigea automatiquement James.

- C'est pareil, Emily ou Lily, elle n'en reste pas moins une simple sorcière et mortelle de surcroît.

Sirius pouvait se montrer odieux quand il le voulait. Tout mortel, selon lui était inférieur à la race des vampires. Tous les vampires avaient été élevés plus ou moins dans cet état d'esprit. Les parents de James avaient été plus tolérants dans l'éducation de leur fils, ils pensaient que les sorciers n'étaient pas des gens qu'il fallait fréquenter mais certains sortaient du lot, son arrière-arrière-grand-mère par exemple.

Lily avait quelque chose qui l'attirait, ses yeux émeraudes l'envoûtaient, tout comme les étincelles qui s'y reflétaient. Tout le moment qu'il avait passé avec elle, il avait eu envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux qui dégageaient une odeur si fruitée… et ses lèvres étaient la tentation même, si chaudes et si douces… s'il avait été doté d'un cœur, à cet instant, il battrait à toute allure.

- Alors, tu es partant ou pas, James.

- Oui, je vous suis, soupira-t-il sans grande conviction.

Ils étaient vite sortis du pub pour transplaner dans un coin reculé près de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Tous les trois connaissaient bien les lieux pour y avoir fait des ravages quelques années auparavant et ils étaient sûrs d'y trouver du sang frais qui pourrait assouvir leur soif. Ils pénétrèrent sans encombres dans la salle de transplanage de l'hôpital et n'eurent aucun mal à passer la vigilance de la sorcière de la réception.

En tant que vampires, ils étaient dotés de merveilleux dons comme le disant souvent Peter. Hormis le fait d'avoir des sens très affûtés, ils pouvaient se déplacer à une vitesse impressionnante, ne laissant au passage qu'une simple bise près des gens devant lesquels ils passaient. Ils avaient aussi un charme vampirique et si James et Sirius en usaient rarement, c'était peut-être le pouvoir dont les vampires se servaient le plus pour attirer leurs proies.

- Je vais faire un tour au sous-sol, annonça Peter.

James et Sirius durent faire des têtes bizarres puisqu'il ajouta qu'au sous-sol de l'hôpital se trouvait la morgue et donc qu'il y avait une bonne réserve de sang.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais moi je préfère du sang vivant et je pense que je vais aller…

- On ne touche pas à la maternité, clarifia James le visage grave.

Il n'acceptait pas qu'on touche à des enfants, des adultes, ça ne posait pas de problème mais pas d'enfants et encore moins des bébés.

- Je vais aller faire un tour du côté des urgences, finit Sirius.

- Très bien, on se retrouve ici dans une heure, souffla James.

- Et tu vas où, toi ? Demanda Peter.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais bien voir.

- Comme tu veux.

Ce que voulait James, c'était des renseignements sur Lily, la Médicomage. Il chercha dans quel service elle pouvait bien travailler. Sans succès. James redescendit alors dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas foule pour un soir de pleine lune.

- Bonsoir, dit-il dans un sourire charmeur à la femme de la réception.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de faire la garde de nuit, mais elle se dépêcha de sourire et de fourrer son magazine dans un coin de son bureau lorsqu'elle aperçut le beau jeune homme devant elle.

- Bonsoir. Puis-je vous aider ?

Vulgaire. C'est le mot qui vint en premier à l'esprit du jeune vampire lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui. Même la tonne de maquillage qu'elle portait ne l'aidait pas. cependant, il ne lâcha pas son sourire hypocrite et lui demanda d'un ton charmeur :

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir le Médicomage… oh ! Mince ! J'ai oublié son nom. Je l'ai rencontré dans un parc alors que je m'étais blessé et elle m'a soigné. Mais si jamais j'avais encore mal, elle m'a dit de venir à Ste-Mangouste. Mais je ne connais pas son nom de famille.

- Et son prénom, vous le savez ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

Elle était complètement sous le charme de James et son sourire s'élargit quand il s'en rendit compte.

- Lily. Elle a de longs cheveux roux et des yeux…

- Lily Evans. Mais… Attendez.

Elle alla regarder sur son planning

- Elle n'est pas de garde ce soir.

-Oh !

James se félicita lui-même de savoir si bien jouer la comédie. Evidemment qu'il savait qu'elle ne travaillait pas cette nuit puisqu'ils venaient de prendre un verre ensemble alors qu'elle finissait tout juste son travail.

- Mais savez-vous dans quel service elle travaille ?

- La maternité.

- Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

Elle souriait, fière d'elle tandis que James faisait mine de sortir de l'hôpital avant d'atteindre l'étage de la maternité à la vitesse de la lumière. il se faufila sans crainte dans le vestiaire réservé au personnel et chercha le casier de Miss Evans.

Lily Evans. Quel joli nom.

Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver son casier et encore moins à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait même aucun remord à violer son intimité. Ce sentiment était inconnu des vampires.

Il y avait un miroir, un simple miroir où il ne put voir son reflet. Il sourit en pensant que lui ne pouvait se voir que dans des miroir qui était ornés de moulure en argent et qui avaient été baignés dans une marre d'eau bénite. Quel paradoxe quand on pense que l'eau bénite peut le brûler. Il trouva également une brosse à cheveux et un flacon de parfum.

C'est qu'elle était coquette sa petite sorcière.

Il vit le mot que Lily avait reçu du Médicomage Stevenson avant de partir :_ C'est fait. Merci quand même. _Il ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots mais ne s'en soucia pas. le reste de ses affaires étaient divers, quelques biscuits, un élastique à cheveux et une blouse blanche. James ne résista pas à l'envie de faire apparaître un lys blanc. Il ne connaissait que des sorts basiques car la magie n'était pas le point d'honneur des gens de son espèces et le peu qu'il pratiquait, il le faisait sans baguette magique. Il sourit et referma le casier pour aller faire un petit tour dans une des réserves de l'hôpital pour assouvir sa soif de plus en plus prononcée avant de rejoindre Sirius et Peter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lily Evans avait menti à James, elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. C'était samedi et ce week-end, elle n'était pas de garde. Jessica avait filé avec Conrad pour un week-end en amoureux et Madison devait être à une séance de photos. Lily pouvait alors librement s'autoriser une grasse matinée sans être dérangée. Cependant, elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle pensait trop à James. Il n'avait pas quitté ses pensées depuis la veille. Il était si beau, si séduisant dans ses gestes, dans sa voix…. C'était un pêché d'être aussi attirant. Il était la tentation même.

Après avoir paressé de très longues minutes, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, Lily décida de mettre enfin pied à terre. Elle se traîna jusque dans la cuisine où elle attrapa la boite de céréales dans un des placard, ne se souciant pas de l'heure tardive, puis elle alla s'affaler dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Elle avait beau être une sorcière, elle n'en oubliait pas moins ses origines moldues. La télé était une gourmandise qu'elle s'accordait de temps à autres.

L'après-midi, elle le consacra également à elle, en allant faire un tour dans les magasins du Chemin de Traverse. Le temps était couvert mais même si les nuages empêchaient le passage des rayons du soleil, la chaleur persistait. Une glace n'était alors pas de refus et elle se laissa aller à son plaisir.

Lily avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez solitaire. Elle adorait ses amies, elle étaient formidables mais elle appréciait avoir des moments de solitude. Si ses deux meilleures amies ne comprenaient pas ce sentiment, elle respectait tout de même son choix.

La jeune femme s'assit à la terrasse du glacier, éparpillant ses achats sur les chaises alentours et observant les passants. Elle aimait s'interroger sur les inconnus qu'elle voyait passer, se demandant à quoi ils pouvaient bien penser, où ils allaient.

Une femme passa, tenant sa petite fille par la main, laquelle se voyait obliger de courir pour être à la même auteur que sa mère. Elle était pressée et Lily était curieuse de savoir où elle courait ainsi.

Un couple marchait dans le sens inverse, étroitement enlacé. Lily les envia l'espace d'une seconde. Elle était célibataire depuis quelques mois et se surprenait à avoir envie de câlins de temps en temps, bien qu'elle n'était pas à la recherche d'un petit ami dans l'immédiat.

Une vielle sorcière passa, traînant sa canne et portant son panier en crochet à son bras. Elle portait une robe mauve et un foulard vert. C'est avec une grimace que Lily se demanda si, lorsqu'elle sera vieille et ridée et certainement avec des lunettes ou une audition défaillante, elle s'habillera aussi mal. En réfléchissant bien, elle se dit que les mots « vieille » et « élégante » ne s'accordaient que trop rarement dans la communauté sorcière.

Alors qu'elle finissait de manger sa glace, Lily sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur sa joue. Le ciel s'était encore plus obscurcit et la pluie commençait à tomber. Rien de bien méchant, cependant, mais Lily tenait de rentrer chez elle au sec avant que ses cheveux ne ressemblent à un paillasson. Elle aimait bien la pluie, mais ses cheveux roux n'aimait pas. Elle attrapa ses sacs et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur, le seul point où elle pouvait librement transplaner jusque chez elle. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et elle accélérait le pas tandis que beaucoup de passants se réfugiaient dans les magasins les plus proches d'eux.

- Lily ?

Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait hélé et fit face à James. Un sourire se dessina de lui-même sur ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme s'approchait. Elle avait tellement espéré le revoir tout en pensant que les chances pour que cela arrive, étaient minimes.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il, pas déranger par la pluie le moins du monde.

- Un peu mieux que le temps.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? S'enquit-il en la voyant encombrer de tous ses sacs.

- Oh. Je veux bien, oui. Merci.

Il était encore plus séduisant sous la pluie, difficile de refuser. Lily n'arrivait pas à ôter le sourire qu'elle savait idiot de son visage.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pub. La chevelure de Lily tenait à peu près le coup. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot puisque marcher sous la pluie n'était pas propice à faire la conversation. Quand ils furent à l'abri, James secoua négligemment la tête et Lily se refusa d'en faire de même pour ne pas paraître ridicule tellement le spectacle qu'avait offert James était stupéfiant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle visionnait la scène d'un film où un magnifique jeune homme sort de l'eau et secoua la tête, le tout au ralenti.

- Voilà, lui dit-il, tu es arrivée à bon port.

- Merci.

Lily hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement se lança.

- Tu… Tu veux bien m'aider jusque chez moi ? demanda-t-elle, non sans rosir un minimum.

- Si tu m'y invites, je te suis.

- D'accord. Attends.

Elle passa tous ses sacs dans une seule main et de la libre, elle lui prit la main. Elle fut surprise de sa froideur de sa peau mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, vu le temps, ça n'étais pas très étonnant. Et ils transplanèrent devant l'entrée de son immeuble. Lily ouvrit la porte du rez-de-chaussée et monta les marches. James la suivit.

- C'est le dernier étage, lui indiqua Lily.

- L'effort ne me fait pas peur.

L'immeuble n'était pas grand et ne comprenait que quatre étages et huit appartement, habités pour la plupart par des personnes âgés, sauf un couple sans enfants ayant la quarantaine. Lily était la plus jeune locataire.

Arrivée sur le bon palier, Lily posa les sacs et ouvrit la porte. Elle laissa entrer James et referma la porte sur elle ensuite.

- Tu n'as qu'à les poser là, lui dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main. C'est un peu le désordre mais…

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai des amis qui ont inventé le mot « désordre » et tu es loin de leur définition.

Elle lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle voulut lui offrir à boire mais il refusa poliment alors elle prit simplement place en face de lui tout en cherchant un sujet de discussion pour combler le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

- Tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui, s'enquit James en sourcillant.

- Non, sourit Lily, prise au piège pour son mensonge d'hier.

- Pourtant, tu m'avais bien dit que…

- Oui, je sais.

- Et moi qui croyais que les femmes étaient toujours sincères.

- Il y a des exceptions dans tout.

- Je constate, en effet. Tu vas me dire que tu travailles demain aussi.

- Non.

- Alors tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas accepter de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

- Non aucune.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents et Lily avait du mal à réfléchir correctement.

- Je… je vais aller me changer alors.

- C'est inutile que je te dise que tu es très bien ainsi ?

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura Lily.

- Elles disent toutes la même chose, marmonna James pendant que la jeune femme s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

Résistant à l'envie de découvrir l'univers de la jeune femme qui depuis quelques jours enivrait tous ses sens, James l'attendit bien sagement sur le canapé. Comme elle l'avait dit, Lily ne fut pas longtemps. Simple mais très belle, pensa James en la laissant passer pour sortir. Dehors, il lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent de nouveau.

« _On se demande parfois si la vie à un sens… Et puis on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à notre vie_ » Brassaï

_A suivre..._


	4. Les Sentiments

Je suis un peu déçue de voir que la fic a presque baissé de moitié en reviews. Faut être réaliste, chaque auteurs aime, les reviews, je n'échappe pas à cette règle...

Merci à **Lizoune, Miss Helle Black, Anacofleb, tonkie, Mannyh, malilite, oOoMarieOoO, Perruche Cenevole, Lilli-Puce, SusyBones, Zelda-sama** pour leur reviews.

Bonne Lecture

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 4 :

**Les Sentiments**

James sentait sa main devenir tiède au contact de celle de Lily. Il ne l'avait pas lâché lorsqu'ils avaient atterri à destination. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il avait même sentit le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballer à son contact. Le transplanage n'avait pas aider sa régularisation. Maintenant, il reprenait doucement un rythme normal.

James n'avait pas envie de l'emmener dans un de ces endroits gais où il trouvait parfois des victimes faciles, ni dans ceux malhonnêtes qu'il avait pour habitude de fréquenter. Il l'emmena donc dans le Londres moldu.

- Tu connais ce côté-là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Ils parcouraient une grande avenue main dans la main. La pluie avait cessé mais les gros nuages gris qui habitaient le ciel, l'obscurcissaient dangereusement.

- Bien sûr. J'y ai grandi. Enfin pas au cœur de la ville, mais pas loin.

James lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis d'origine moldue.

- Oh.

Il n'était pas déçu, loin de là, encore plus attiré seulement. Elle était très belle, il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil en coin.

Lily sentit son nez la picoter, elle sentait qu'elle allait…

_Atchoum_

Eternuer. Et elle eut juste le temps de lâcher la main de James pour la mettre devant sa bouche et son nez.

- A tes souhaits, sourit James.

- Merci. Où allons-nous ?

- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop. J'espérais trouver un petit restaurant sympa mais ceux que l'on voit, font un peu trop bourgeois ou restauration rapide.

Lily se mit à rire. James fut aussitôt conquis. C'était léger, frais, et envoûtant. En un mot, adorable.

- J'en connais un bien. C'est un peu plus loin sur la gauche.

- Alors guide-moi.

Il lui tendit une main et elle la lui reprit, comme une mère prend celle de son petit garçon pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe dans la rue. Mais le cœur de Lily s'emballa de nouveau au contact de cette main puissant, ferme et… froide. Elle sourit et il reprit son observation du coin de l'œil.

Comme elle l'avait indiqué, Lily emmena James, il tournèrent sur la gauche au bout de la rue et longèrent le trottoir sur plusieurs mètres avant de voir une devanture à l'apparence classique mais d'un luminosité intense et à l'enseigne française. Ne voulant pas qu'elle lâche sa main, James resserra sa prise, contrôlant sa force pour ne pas lui briser les os.

- Bonsoir, bienvenue à la **Fontaine Fleurie**, les accueillit un serveur avec un fort accent anglais.

- Bonsoir.

- Une table pour deux, je présume ?

- Oui, merci, répondit James avec un sourire ironique.

Toujours sans se lâcher la main, James et Lily suivirent le serveur dans le fond du restaurant où quelques autres couples s'étaient isolés.

- Je vous amène la carte dans un instant.

Il prirent place en silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le dîner fut simple mais délicieux. James et Lily étaient plus détendus, plus à l'aise, plus complices en ressortant du restaurant.

James avait définitivement craqué pour le rire de la jeune femme. S'il fermait les yeux, il était capable de voir très nettement l'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes quand elle souriait.

Discrètement, elle faisait de même, elle l'observait passer la main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Elle aurait aimé le faire avec sa propre main. Son sourire étincelant était digne de ceux que l'on voit dans les publicités moldues à la télévision. Mais ses sourires n'atteignaient que rarement ses yeux marrons.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les nuages gris se noyaient toujours dans le bleu sombre de la nuit et ils avaient rendu l'air plus frais. Lily qui n'avait pris qu'une légère veste, frissonna. James le voyant passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui, à défaut de pouvoir lui passer une veste qu'il ne portait pas. Lily maudit son cœur.

Il regagnèrent le côté sorcier de Londres en entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, qui grouillaient de monde. La Chemin de Traverse était tout aussi bondé. L'été, certaines boutiques restaient ouvertes assez tard, comme celle de Quidditch ou quelques une de prêt-à-porter, sans compter tous les cafés et restaurants.

James pria mentalement pour ne pas tomber sur un des siens ou pire sur sa famille ou ses amis.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, tu es gelée, constata James en voyant les lèvres de la jeune femme qui commençaient à bleuir légèrement et qui il faut bien le dire, le tentaient depuis un moment.

- Tu peux parler, tes mains sont encore plus froides que les miennes.

- Mais moi, j'ai l'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu sembles le penser.

- Je n'ai pas ça, se défendit James. Allez viens, on va aller transplaner.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et ils atterrirent bien au chaud sur le palier de l'appartement de la jeune femme qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se concentrer sur un lieu. Elle le regarda, étonnée mais il lui répondit simplement qu'il avait une excellente mémoire.

- Tu rentres un instant ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si tu insistes…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, je sais que tu vas accepter directement.

Elle avait retrouvé son assurance. Il se mit à rire. Elle ouvrit la porte et il suivit à l'intérieur.

- Tu veux un café ?

James n'en avait pas envie. La nourriture ne lui était pas une nécessité pour survivre et les boissons, hormis le sang, non plus. Mais il accepta volontiers.

Ils avaient épuisé leurs réserves de paroles et les sujets de conversations basiques. Les silences n'étaient, cependant, pas gênants.

Sans un mot, James posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, assise en face de lui et qui s'apprêtait à attraper sa tasse de café. Il leva son bras, lui demandant ainsi, dans une requête muette de se lever entièrement. Elle le fit et il la tira doucement jusqu'à lui sans la quitter des yeux. Il la fit ensuite asseoir sur ses genoux. Il se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, résistant à l'envie de goutter son sang si enivrant.

Lily n'était pas comme les autres, au fond de lui, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Elle était envoûtante. Tout son corps était tentation. James se surpris même à penser qu'il voulait plus que passer une seule nuit avec elle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle, tout en la jeune femme l'attirait. Ne voulant pas penser tout de suite aux conséquences de leur acte, il se laissa aller. Son corps d'ordinaire si froid, tiédissait au contact de celui bouillonnant de vie de Lily.

James passa ses mains froides sous la chemise de Lily. Elle sursauta mais ne dit rien et il continua son exploration de long de son ventre plat, en s'adossant plus confortablement sur le canapé. Mais Lily jugea que son lit était plus confortable encore que son canapé pour une séance de câlins. Elle se leva donc, l'invitant à en faire de même.

Pendant le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, chacun en profita pour dénuder l'autre. Le rire de Lily ralentit cette course folle quand elle voulu ôter le pull de jeune vampire. Le geste fut coincer par les lunettes rondes de ce dernier.

- Désolée, rit Lily.

- Attends.

James se dépêtra de son pull et remit ses lunettes.

- C'est mieux ainsi, sourit-il avant de reprendre ses caresses.

- Mmmmm…

Bouche contre bouche, les yeux tantôt ouverts, tantôt clos, les mains baladeuses, Lily découvrait le corps à la fois dur et tendre, froid et protecteur de James.

Nus, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, découvrant plus en profondeur le corps de l'autre.

Elle était belle, encore plus en cet instant. Délaissant ses lèvres rouges, James descendit le long de sa gorge offerte. Il l'embrassa plus longuement là où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre, puis il reprit sa course jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins fermes et blancs. Il descendit encore et encore, laissant ses mains courir le long de ses jambes, la couvrant de baisers. Puis il remonta jusqu'à son visage.

La respiration de Lily s'était accélérée, son cœur battait de façon désordonnée et elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle ne voulait pas céder trop tôt à la passion qui naissait en elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et sans la quitter du regard, James vint en elle, jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tête posée sur le torse de son amant, des mèches rousses s'éparpillant un peu partout, Lily dormait paisiblement. James l'observait. Il caressait du bout des doigts, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Elle lui semblait si vulnérable. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine et James savait qu'à tout moment, il pouvait la briser. Il devait sans cesse contrôler leurs étreintes, son désir et ses envies. Elle avait, d'ailleurs, failli lui faire perdre la tête cette nuit. Comment une femme si petite et si humaine pouvait avoir autant d'emprise sur lui ?

Il resta allongé sous elle, les yeux rivés au plafond, ses mains se baladant distraitement sur le corps de la jeune rousse.

Il faisait toujours nuit mais il distinguait nettement les étoiles au-delà de la fenêtre.

Lily bougea sous ses doigts et glissa de son torse. James profita de se lever librement pour aller faire un tour dans l'appartement. Parmi les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, il récupéra et enfila son caleçon.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais c'était assez pour une personne seule. Il était, cependant, deux fois plus éclairé que le sien, même dans la nuit. Lily était un femme simple et organisée, tout ici le reflétait, mais James devina qu'elle devait posséder un caractère explosif. Il sourit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en emportant un cadre dans les mains. Il reconnut Lily sur la photo, entourée de deux autres filles, ses amies sans aucun doute. A bien y réfléchir, James se souvint qu'il les avaient déjà aperçu en compagnie de Lily, le fameux soir où Sirius et lui avaient bousculé les trois jeunes femmes. Lily était assise sous un grand chêne dans un parc. Parfois, elle relevait la tête de son livre et adressait un grand sourire à la personne qui prenait la photo.

Elle était pleine de vie.

Pendant un instant, James avait songé à la faire sienne pour l'éternité. Il avait pensé à cela quand ils étaient tous les deux en train de reprendre leur souffle, allongés sur le lit, mais en voyant la photo, il se dit que c'était impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait l'enfermer dans les Ténèbres alors qu'elle ressemblait à un rayon de soleil… _son_ rayon de soleil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Lily venait d'arriver dans le salon, encore à moitié endormie. Elle étouffa un bâillement et traîna des pieds jusqu'au canapé où se trouvait James. Il posa le cadre sur la table basse et regarda Lily approcher. Elle s'était enroulé dans le drap bleu de son lit.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle car il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Il l'attira vers lui et comme quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

Lily ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir dans les bras de James. Il la garda serrer contre lui. Pour la première fois de son existence, il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Il prenait réellement conscience des différents mondes qui existaient, de ce qui différenciait le monde des vivants et le monde des morts, celui de Lily et le sien.

Et cette perspective était loin de le réjouir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Lily se réveilla, il faisait déjà jour et la pièce était inondée de soleil mais ce qu'elle avait craint, se révéla fonder : le lit était vide et froid. James n'était nulle part. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie dans son lit mais sur le canapé et dans les bras de James. A la place vide, à côté d'elle se trouvait un mot, rédigé dans une écriture fine et élégante.

_« Bonjour,_

_Ton canapé n'est pas des plus confortables et ton lit est beaucoup plus accueillant._

_Je suppose que tu as du proférer quelques jurons en te réveillant seule… Je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de te quitter à l'aube. Mon meilleur ami avait besoin de mon aide et je n'ai pas pu la lui refuser, en acceptant qu'en contre-partie, tu sois fâchée contre moi. _

_Mais je ne suis pas un de ces goujats qui quittent leur belle avant l'aurore et après une nuit d'amour sans explications… Ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, je passerais chez toi en début de soirée. Si tu ne peux pas… ou pour mon malheur, ne veux pas, envoie-moi ton hibou, il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier si j'en crois les coups de bec qu'il m'a donné avant que je parte mais il saura où me trouver._

_Passe une bonne journée,_

_A ce soir ma Lily, _

_James. »_

Lily n'avait pas proféré de jurons, comme il le disait dans sa lettre, mais elle en avait bien pensé un. A la fin de sa lecture, son sourire était étincelant et elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, être à ce soir.

Elle relut le mot et le posa sur sa table de chevet. Même si l'heure se prêtait plus à un déjeuner, Lily préféra des tartines grillées au beurre et un chocolat chaud. Elle se sentait légère. Elle se décida de ranger un peu son appartement avant la soirée et cette idée ne lui semblait pas aussi pénible que d'habitude.

_Toc. Toc. Toc_

Ça ne pouvait pas être James, on était encore en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Lily ne prêta pas attention à sa tenue et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Salut, ma Belle, claironna Jessica. Je savais bien que tu resterais dans ton appartement.

- Salut.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

Jessica, elle, semblait en pleine forme.

- Bien et toi ? Demanda néanmoins Lily. Tu ne devais pas être en week-end romantique avec Conrad ?

- Si mais on est rentré il y a deux heures environs. Il y a un problème avec Jodie, la sœur de Conrad, apparemment elle a replongé, alors du coup, c'est conseil de famille.

Jessica accompagna sa tirade d'un geste de la main qui montrait clairement qu Conrad et sa famille c'était quelque chose de fort et de sacré, qu'elle avait plus ou moins de mal à comprendre.

- Mais toi, c'est normal que tu sois encore en micro pyjama à cette heure-là ? Dis-moi où tu l'as caché ?

- J'ai fait la marmotte, rien de grave et je ne te cache rien, se défendit Lily, les joues rosies.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Lilynette.

Les deux filles étaient maintenant installées dans le salon.

- Qui est le garçon avec qui tu as passé la nuit ? reprit Jessica avec un grand sérieux.

Résignée, Lily ne put qu'avouer.

- James.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Jessica après un court silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus, Jess ?

Lily savait que cette question allait engendrer un long interrogatoire.

- Il s'appelle James comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Lily.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander son nom de famille. Jessica fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Il a quel âge ?

On aurait dit une mère de famille qui interroge son adolescente de fille qui a son premier petit ami.

- Il doit avoir mon âge.

Jessica haussa un sourcil, mais continua.

- Physiquement ? Il est comment ?

- Il est brun, des yeux marrons, il porte des lunettes. Il est grand. Très séduisant.

- Que fait-il dans la vie ?

- Heu… Il ne travaille pas. Disons, qu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait assez d'argent pour s'offrir ce luxe.

- Wouaaa… Tu as tiré le gros lot, on dirait. Mais où l'as-tu pêché, bon-sang ?

- Dans la rue.

Jessica la regarda, totalement hagarde.

- Il m'a accosté alors que je sortais du boulot. Mais on l'avait déjà vu.

- On ?

- Oui. Lui et son copain nous avaient bousculé avec Madison sur le Chemin de Traverse un soir.

- Tu veux dire… ce n'est quand même ce type arrogant qui nous a à moitié engueulé ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'est l'autre, avec les cheveux en bataille.

- Celui qui ne te quittait pas des yeux ?

- Lui. Oui.

- Oh. Lily. Toi, tu m'as l'air amoureuse.

- Non… Pas déjà.

- Tu es toute rouge, sourit Jess.

- Mais, on ne se… il est si…

Lily bafouilla et ne termina pas sa phrase. Le sourire de son amie s'élargit.

- Et quand revois-tu ce bel Apollon ?

- Ce soir.

- Alors file à la douche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu étais avec… Tu as passé la nuit avec… avec elle. Mais James, c'est une sorcière ! Elle est mortelle !

- Et alors ? C'est pas une insulte d'être mortel à ce que je sache.

- Eh ! Calme-toi, vieux.

Comme il l'avait écrit à Lily, James était allé voir Sirius Black, son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un de ce qu'il ressentait. Tout était si nouveau qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais apparemment, Sirius n'était pas le meilleur conseiller.

- Je suis désolé, vieux. Je voulais pas dire ça mais tu m'as pris de court, s'excusa Sirius en voyant la mine défaite de son ami.

- Elle est différente, Sirius. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre avant elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti vulnérable et c'était dans ses bras.

- Regarde, comment votre relation va évoluer, si ça se trouve c'est passager… Si c'est pas le cas, on trouveras une solution.

- Il n'y en qu'une et tu le sais, dit sombrement James.

- Ouai… mais n'y pense pas tout de suite.

Madame de Sévigné a dit un jour que « _Les premiers sentiments sont toujours les plus naturels_ », voyons alors si la suite nous le confirmera…

_A suivre..._


	5. La Vérité

Le titre du chapitre, je pense, est assez révélateur sur ce qui va suivre...

_Reviews_, merci pour elles à **jullux, Perruche Cenevole, oOoMarieOoO, hedwige09, Lizoune, Zelda-sama, Lilli-Puce, Anacofleb, lilynatou, Le Saut de l'Ange, mililite, Batyliam, WiwiLovesHoggys, Ayaminne, Zazo, Lil'Ashura**

_Page de Pub :_ J'ai fait un LJ (par un moment d'égarement) qui est strictement personnel, je pense parler peu d'HP dessus mais si vous voulez en connaitre plus sur ma petite vie de jeune étudiante un peu folle... alors cliquez sur le lien dans ma bio.

_Page de Pub bis :_ J'ai aussi fait un blog, qui lui est entièrement consacré à Harry Potter, le lien est aussi dans ma bio. Vous y trouverez des extraits de chapitre (notamment un du chapitre 6 de cette fic), des news à propos des mes fics et aussi des excuses (bidons et impardonnable) s'il m'arrive d'avoir du retard dans les MAJ !

_Sur ce Bonne Lecture_

_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

Chapitre 5 :

**La Vérité**

_Deux mois plus tard,_

- Pourquoi ne va-t-on jamais chez toi ?

Lily et James étaient toujours ensemble. Amoureux. Actuellement, ils se promenaient dans un village sorcier, proche de Poudlard. La jeune femme montrait à James les rues du village où elle se promenaient quand elle était adolescente et qu'elle étudiait au collège Poudlard.

- Parce que ton appartement est mieux que le mien.

- Menteur. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Allez !

- N'insiste pas, chérie.

Lily fit une mous boudeuse enfantine. James lâcha sa main pour passer le bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer plus à lui.

- Bon, et c'est quoi cette vieille bicoque ? Demanda James en désignant une vieille maison délabrée au-loin.

- Tu changes de sujet.

Il sourit.

- On l'appelle la Cabane Hurlante. C'est une maison hanté. Elle est là depuis des années et à ma connaissance personne ne s'en ai jamais approché.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser alors.

- James…

Lily commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant l'expression de son petit-ami.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas y aller.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Non, non, non et non.

- Aurais-tu peur ?

- Tu plaisantes, je suis morte de trouille rien que d'y penser.

- Et moi qui croyais que les rousses avaient un caractère de feu ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ma mère, répondit fièrement James.

Lily éclata de rire, mais elle reprit bien vite son sérieux quand elle sentit James qui la tirait doucement par le bras.

- Non, James.

- Très bien, souffla-t-il. Allons prendre un verre dans ce cas.

- Je te croyais plus tenace.

- Je ne vais pas te forcer et puis, je reviendrais avec des amis, sourit-il.

- Tu es pas croyable.

Ils continuèrent de se promener dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard et comme l'avait dit James, ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais pour se rafraîchir. Si le début de l'été n'avait pas montré de grosses chaleurs, cette fin septembre se rattrapait. Ils passèrent ensuite chez Zonko où James eu l'impression que Lily dévalisait le magasin.

- Tu vas grossir avec tout ça, la taquina James.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les rondeurs ? répondit-elle avec malice.

- J'aime tes rondeurs.

Il l'embrassa.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ?

- Pourquoi tu as un rendez-vous ?

- Je dois aller voir mes amis, expliqua James, un peu gêné.

- Je vais être jalouse, tu passes plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi.

Elle était sérieuse derrière le ton badin et il le devina, c'est pourquoi il décida de transplaner chez la jeune femme en lui prenant discrètement la main.

Lily n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il rendait souvent visite à ses amis mais pour différentes raisons. D'abord, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petites-amies à proprement parler. ses amis avaient toujours largement plus compté que les rares femmes avec lesquelles il avait passé plus d'une nuit. Avec Lily, c'était différent, il le savait. Il l'aimait. Mais elle était humaine et il avait parfois besoin de côtoyer des gens comme lui. Des moments, il devait s'éloigner d'elle à cause de son odeur si tentante et enivrante qui, il le savait, pourrait mener à des folies et à sa perte, à elle comme à lui. Si un jour, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même sur sa nature et qu'il la tuait, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. C'est pourquoi, parfois, il préférait se séparer d'elle une journée ou une nuit.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, il vit clairement qu'elle était fâchée contre lui. Elle ouvrit la porte sans un mot et entra.

- Tu vas être en retard, lui dit-elle assez sèchement.

- Lily…

Elle l'ignora.

- Ma chérie… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et essayer de la prendre dans ses bras. En vain, elle le repoussa. Elle était plus vexée qu'énervée, en fin de compte.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

On aurait dit un petit garçon prit en faute.

- Non, j'ai plein de choses à faire, ça tombe bien.

Elle mentait et ça se voyait.

- Je vais revenir vite. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle roula des yeux, il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser mais il se heurta à sa joue.

- Emmène-moi avec toi, lui demanda, soudain plus douce alors qu'il allait franchir la porte.

- Pas ce soir, chérie, je…

- Tu ne veux pas me présenter à eux ?

- Si, bien sûr que je voudrais bien, mais pas ce soir. On ne sera qu'entre hommes.

« Même si homme est un bien grand mot, vu qu'on sera entre vampires avec un loup-garou, » pensa-t-il.

- Je t'aime, Lily.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui disait mais désormais, il avait appris à s'en servir pour la rassurer.

- Ouai, ouai… Allez file avant que je décide de t'attacher à une chaise, sourit Lily en lui volant un baiser avent de claquer la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Et tu veux que je fasses comment ?

- Dis-lui la vérité.

- Ah ! Oui ! J'y pensais pas. « Chérie, je t'avais pas dit, je suis un vampire, je t'aime à la folie mais pour que notre relation puisse continuer, je dois te transformer. » A ton avis, Remus, elle va le prendre comment ? Elle va me tendre son cou pour que j'y plante mes canines ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais essaye d'aborder le sujet. Demande-lui ce qu'elle pense des vampires.

- Tu glisses souvent ça dans tes conversation ?

- Si t'as une meilleure idée, Patmol, fais-en nous part.

- Je me disais juste, que sur toutes les filles qui nous entourent, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux d'une sorcière, intelligente qui plus est. Pauvre Jamesie, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Merci du soutien. Je me sens aimé. Que faut-il que je fasse, bon sang.

James était allé voir ses mais. Ils étaient tous les trois réunis chez Remus, sauf Peter qui était parti à un rendez-vous sanguinaire. Il leur avait fait part, une fois de plus, de ses tourments concernant Lily.

- Parle-lui, James. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions.

- Lui parler. oui. Je vais le faire, répéta James.

- Et bien, en attendant que tu le fasses, si on allait poser nos fesses dans un pub, proposa Sirius.

- Je te suis.

- Moi aussi.

Le moment passé au pub entre amis fit du bien à James qui en oublia un temps ses soucis. Malgré cela, il ne put se résigner à finir sa nuit seul et rentra dans à l'appartement de Lily. Elle dormait. Ses dons de vampires faisaient de lui la discrétion même et elle ne bougea même pas quand il s'assit près d'elle pour l'observer dormir. Même en y mettant tout la bonne volontiers du monde, il n'arrivait à se résigner. Lui dire la vérité ou la laisser découvrir seule ? Il avait bien pensé à la quitter, mais cette idée lui faisait trop mal. Elle était si belle, si douce, si attentionnée, gentille, généreuse… la liste était longue. En contre-partie, elle avait vraiment un caractère de feu, voire de cochon également ; elle était têtue, rancunière parfois, ordonnée mais aussi bordélique lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa chambre.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensée qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses, murmura Lily d'une voix voilée par le sommeil.

- Je pense toujours à toi, ma belle, sourit-il. Rendors-toi.

- Tu viens pas ?

- Si, j'arrive.

Elle ronronna, se retourna et se rendormit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bonjour, murmura James à son oreille tandis que le soleil commençait à envahir la pièce.

- Mmmmm.

Lily s'étira tel un félin et se redressa pour embrasser James.

- Attention !

Il lui avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit et elle avait été à deux doigts de renverser le plateau joliment garni.

- Hum… Tu es un ange.

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé par la comparaison mais Lily ne remarqua rien.

Un ange… il aurait pu… pourquoi pas… Y a-t-il des anges en Enfer ?

Il posa le plateau sur le lit et s'y installa à son tour à côté de la jeune femme.

- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle piquait un croissant.

- Cette après-midi… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Rien d'important.

Lily n'insista pas. pas pour le moment du moins. James cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet qui le tracassait. Il avait passé la nuit et y pense. Il avait tourné la question dans tous les sens : comment lui avouer ? alors que le soleil commençait à pointer son nez, il s'était décidé à lui dire à son réveil. Il ne pouvait plus continuer dans cette torture de lui mentir.

- Parle-moi James.

Elle n'était pas dupe.

- Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que je n'était pas… ce que je suis.

Vu l'expression du visage de la jeune femme, il s'y était mal pris.

- Je suis différent, continua-t-il. C'est ça, oui, différent.

- Différent, répéta Lily qui commençait à être perdue. Mais différent en quoi exactement ? Tu veux me dire que tu es un mage noir en puissance ?

- Non, rigola James, mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux. Quand je t'ai rencontré… je… je pensais pas que ça serait comme ça… que toi et moi ça durerait. J'ai rien vu venir et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, comme ça, par hasard.

- Je t'aime aussi, James, mais tu me fais peur là.

- Je ne suis pas un sorcier, Lily.

- Tu n'es pas un sorcier, répéta-t-elle.

- Non.

Elle était complètement déboussolée. Où voulait-il en venir ? Lily sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à cause de la peur qui la gagnait.

- Mais tu ne peux pas être un moldu non plus, alors tu es quoi ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Un vampire.

Lily n'eut aucune réaction.

- C'est vrai ?

Il acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tomber amoureuse de toi ?

Elle venait de se rendre compte de tout. Des larmes, de colère ou de peine, il n'aurait su le dire, commençaient à perler aux coins de ses beaux yeux verts. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula, effrayée.

- Je… non… laisse-moi. S'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle.

Il la regarda, blessé. Si son cœur battait, il se serait brisé en mille morceaux. Elle pleurait sous ses yeux et il était impuissant.

- Lily…

Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il.

Il quitta, ensuite, la chambre et l'appartement et Lily aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux brillés. Son cœur à elle venait aussi de se briser. Elle y avait cru. Elle avait vu James comme l'amour de vie. Elle avait osé imaginer un avenir commun pour eux. Tout partait en fumée.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'amour c'est nul ? Pourquoi tout ne tient, finalement qu'à un fil ? Un jour, vous nagez en plein bonheur, l'instant d'après, tout est désespoir.

Lily resta longtemps assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Quand elle réagit enfin qu'elle devait prendre son service en début d'après-midi, elle se prépara comme un automate. Elle en oublia même de manger et fut surprise de ne pas s'être démembré avec le transplanage.

Les premiers collègues qu'elle croisa dans l'hôpital lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. Par la suite, les autres eurent l'obligeance de ne rien lui demander. C'était inutile comme question puisqu'on voyait clairement qu'elle allait mal.

- Salut Lily.

- Bonjour John.

Poussé par une forcé incontrôlée, Lily s'était rendue au service des soins intensifs pour voir le Médicomage Stevenson, un bon ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce service ?

- Je voulais seulement savoir si tu avais eu d'autres cas comme celui de l'adolescente d'il y a deux mois… les vampires.

- Oh. Non. Il se sont calmés apparemment. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

- Simple curiosité, tenta-t-elle de sourire.

- Tout va bien, Lily ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Ca va, merci. Au revoir.

- A la prochaine.

Et elle repartit… soulagée.

- Lily, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui suggéra Eleanor. Tu n'es pas bien.

Elle étaient dans la salle réservée au personnel et buvaient un café en silence, le temps de leur pause.

- Je vais m'arranger pour t'obtenir quelques jours de congés.

- Non ! Réagit vivement Lily. Je vais bien. C'est juste une mauvaise passe.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- C'est gentil, mais je n'en ai pas envie, c'est personnel.

- Comme tu voudras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De son côté, James n'en menait pas large non plus et ses amis essayaient tant bien que mal de lui changer les idée. Sans succès.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Sirius.

- Juste une petit virée. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps et ça te ferais du bien de planter tes canines quelque part.

- Non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste ? Demanda doucement Remus.

- Elle n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit, juste qu'il fallait que je la laisse. Mais elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée, soupira-t-il, atterré. Je l'ai perdu.

- Attend un peu et retourne la voir. Elle a sûrement besoin de temps.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, assura le loup- garou.

- Ah ! Les femmes… souffla Sirius de manière théâtrale.

- Si ça se trouve, elle va revenir vers toi, d'elle-même, intervint Peter.

Les trois autres le dévisagèrent, tellement cette idée leur paraissait insensé, presque absurde.

- C'est vrai, ça fait, quoi, deux mois, que vous êtes ensemble, elle va se rendre compte que tu aurais pu lui faire du mal à de nombreuses occasions mais que tu n'as rien fait. Dans sa tête, elle va se dire que tu n'est pas si monstrueux que ça.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais analyser les cerveaux humains, Peter, féminins de surcroît.

- Ca va, je me tais, bougonna le concerné.

- Non, Peter a raison, dans le fond. Peut-être que…

- J'y crois plus, trancha James avant de quitter ses amis pour aller errer dans le nuit.

Il marcha des heures durant, ruminant ses pensée sombres, pensant à Lily. Quand il regagna son appartement aux premières heures de l'aurore, il fut surpris d'y trouver sa mère qui l'attendais calmement, assise sur le canapé, droite comme un piquet.

- Maman.

- Bonjour, Trésor.

Madame Potter se leva pour aller embrasser son fils.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai beau avoir l'éternité devant moi, cela fait trois semaines que tu ne m'as pas donné de tes nouvelles. D'ailleurs tu as une petit mine.

- Rien de grave.

- Qui est cette humaine qui te tourmente ?

- Maman…

James avait toujours été dans l'incapacité de cacher des choses à sa mère et encore moins ses sentiments. En effet, Elizabeth Potter avait un don d'empathie et de ce fait, elle pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ici, en l'occurrence, elle distinguait très nettement la détresse de son fils unique.

- Elle est belle au moins ? Demanda Elizabeth avec un léger sourire.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Alors le jeu doit en valoir la chandelle. Vas lui parler. Explique-lui que tu es un vampire et non pas un monstre à trois têtes.

- Je suis un monstre, Maman. Je bois du sang, je tue des gens pour me nourrir.

- Les sorciers tuent des animaux pour se nourrir et des personnes pour le plaisir.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

- Réfléchis bien, mon fils, en cent trente-six ans d'existence, combien de filles comme elle, as-tu rencontré ? Combien ont attiré ton attention et réussi à briser l'écorce qui enveloppait ton cœur mort ? Penses-y. Maintenant, j'y vais. Ton père va s'impatienter. Nous partons en Italie quelques temps. Au revoir, Trésor.

La réponse parut évidente à James. Aucune. Lily était la seule et il ne pouvait pas imaginer passer un autre siècle sans elle.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Il existe des vérités, dites bonnes à dire et d'autres qu'il faut, par conséquent, mieux taire, mais dans tous les cas, « _la vérité est dure comme le diamant et fragile comme la fleur de pêcher_ » Gandhi


	6. L'Envie

Je n'ai que l'excuse du manque de temps et de la "panne d'inspiration" pour essayer de me justifier. Le plus que cela aura peut-être apporté, c'est que vous y gagnez un chapitre-épilogue supplémentaire car tout ne pouvait pas rentrer dans ce chapitre.

Un grand merci à **hedwige09, Lil'Ashura, oOoMarieOoO, Lilli-Puce, Lizoune, malilite, gégé, batyliam, jonzhedwy09, SusyBones, lilynatou, Anacofleb, Noriane, Perruche Cenevole, titelolo, floreole, Zazo, Miss Hell Black, Noisette, MeLy-cHaN86**. J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas découragé.

Pour me suivre sur mes fics HP, je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon blog et si vous avez envie d'entrer dans mes petites délires totalement out HP, c'est sur mon LiveJournal. Les liens se trouvent sur mon profil.

Je vous laisse avec une Lily un peu lunatique et une situation qui tourne en boucle...

* * *

Chapitre 6 : 

**L'Envie**

- Lily, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. s'il te plait arrête de pleurer et va le voir pour lui parler.

Lily sécha ses larmes avec le mouchoir que lui tendais Madison.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Hein ?

Jessica et Madison étaient venues voir leur amie. Depuis sa rupture avec James, elle n'était pas retournée travailler. Elle avait suivi les conseils de sa collègues et avait pris des jours de repos. Mais elle n'allait pas mieux et ses amies s'inquiétaient. Elle avait volontairement omis de leur préciser que si elle n'était plus avec son petit ami, c'était parce que celui-ci était un vampire. Elle redoutait un peu leur réaction.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, la jeune femme se laissait vivre. Elle ne cessait de penser à James, bien que cela lui fasse encore plus de mal. Mais elle avait eu raison de le quitter, non ? Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, si ? Elle était complètement perdue.

- Allez travailler les filles. Je vais bien.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien.

- Mais je vais aller mieux. Je vais me laver et ensuite je sortirais faire des courses, mes placards sont vides.

Les deux jeunes femmes essayèrent de protester mais Lily les poussa gentiment vers la porte et fila ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Comme elle l'avait assuré à Jessica et Madison, Lily était sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire quelques achats.

Les bras chargés, elle s'apprêta à rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur pour transplaner et rentrer chez elle lorsque quelqu'un la héla.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, mais vous êtes bien Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily acquiesça même si elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il avait l'air jeune et plutôt sympathique avec ses cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux miel soulignés de cernes violettes.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il.

Son visage lui était entièrement inconnu mais, son nom, en revanche, lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Je suis un ami de James.

Voilà. C'était ça. Cependant, Lily se figea à l'évocation de James. S'ils étaient amis, alors lui aussi devait être un… devait être comme James.

- Est-ce que l'on pourrait parler ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire, si c'est ce qui vous fait peur, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas être entendu des passants, et je ne vous veux aucun mal. Simplement, James est un de mes meilleurs amis et il ne fait que nous parler de vous. Je sais que son « secret » peut être effrayant, mais vous ne croyez pas que s'il vous avait vraiment voulu du mal, il ne l'aurait pas fait bien avant ? Je sais que vous l'aimez encore. Ne me demandez pas comme je sais ça, mais disons que je peux ressentir les sentiments des gens. Je sais aussi que vous êtes confuse et vous vous posez tout un tas de questions.

Pendant ce long monologue, Lily ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux/ il semblait tellement sincère et disait vrai. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse suite à ses paroles. Elle repensa à ces deux mois avec James et à cette semaine sans lui.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle enfin, mais elle ignorait totalement quoi dire alors elle se tut.

- Oui ? L'encouragea Remus.

- Où… Elle prit une grande inspiration… Où est-ce que je pourrais trouve James ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bon ça suffit, James. J'en ai marre. Allez ! Debout, on sort.

Tout comme Lily, James était au plus mal depuis leur rupture. Sirius, Remus et Peter tentaient vainement de lui remonter le moral.

- Tu es un vampire pas une lavette, alors bouge, James.

Peter observait plutôt qu'il s'immisçait dans l'histoire, Remus essayait d'aider James en douceur, notamment en retrouvant la trace de Lily sans qu'il ne le sache et Sirius était celui qui secouait le plus son ami, maudissant cette Lily à la place d'essayer de la comprendre.

- Arrêtes de te morfondre, James, continua Sirius devant le manque de réaction de son ami. Tu vas l'oublier très vite, crois-moi. Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Il y en a des millions d'autres comme elle.

- La ferme, Sirius.

Il avait enfin réagi, pas comme le voulait Sirius mais au moins il y avait eu réaction.

Après un autre débat, ils réussirent à entraîner James dans un pub sympa, mi-sorcier, mi-vampire.

Le temps d'un verre, James mit Lily de côté et ils parlèrent de tout en passant par la première pleine lune, le dernier repas de Peter, le prochain de Sirius et le voyage de Remus en France.

- Ca vous tente une petite virée nocturne dans un endroit mal famé, leur demanda Sirius. J'ai un peu faim et mes canines sont aiguisées.

Remus sourit.

- Sans moi les gars, ce n'est pas encore mon soir, ironisa-t-il.

- Moi je te suis, déclara Peter.

- Pas moi, j'ai assez bu pour la semaine. Je me suis défoulé sur des personnes que je croisais la nuit dans les parcs, ajouta-t-il devant l'incompréhension de ses amis.

- Très bien. Alors nous vous laissons, Messieurs. Nous sommes attendus.

Sirius et Peter sortirent.

- Lui alors…

- Un vrai phénomène, termina Remus.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel James but un gorgée de sa boisson, et puis…

- Je l'ai vu, dit doucement Remus.

- Pardon ?

- Lily. Je l'ai vu.

- Où ?

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle faisait probablement des courses.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, je lui ai parlé. Elle a eu un mouvement de recul lorsque je lui ai dit que nous étions amis.

- Et ?

- Et là, c'est tout.

James soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Remus ?

- C'est toi qui est amoureux dans l'histoire, mon vieux. Pas moi. Allez viens, on va marcher un peu.

Ils finirent leur verres et sortirent dans la nuit fraîchement tombée. James et Remus marchèrent un long moment en silence, les mains dans les poches l'air décontracté quand au détour d'une rue, James pila net en la voyant. Elle aussi s'était arrêtée en l'apercevant. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Il espéra que c'était lui.

- Salut, dut-elle en s'approchant presque timidement d'eux.

- Bonsoir.

Remus se contenta d'un hochement de tête en direction de la jeune rousse avec un imperceptible sourire en coin.

- Je vais vous laisser, déclara-t-il. Bonne soirée. On se voit plus tard, James.

- D'accord. Salut.

James et Lily se regardèrent sans échanger le moindre mot.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit fréquentable et encore moins pour une femme.

- Je te cherchais. Tu n'étais pas chez toi alors je suis venue là.

James parut surpris mais il se reprit bien vite en apercevant un groupe de vampires qui regardait dangereusement Lily. Il passa une main dans son dos et la fit sortirent de la ruelle.

- Tu veux… Où veux-tu aller ? Demanda James.

- Chez toi ?

- Très bien.

Le reste du chemin, ils le firent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre et toujours dans ce silence que James commençait à maudire sérieusement. Il ne posa pas la question de savoir comment elle savait où il habitait, trop surpris qu'elle veuille encore le voir.

Arrivée devant chez lui, il la fit entrer.

Lily détailla un instant l'appartement du jeune vampire. La lumière était faible, le décor sombre et sans superflu. James la fit reprendre pied en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

- J'avais envie de te voir mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire en fait, expliqua Lily toujours un peu intimidée.

James ne répondit pas mais il lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer.

- J'ai croisé Remus Lupin l'autre jour, il te l'a sûrement dit. En fait, c'est lui qui est venu me voir. Il m'a dit certaines choses qui au bout du compte m'ont fait longuement réfléchir sur toi… sur nous.

Elle avait baissé la tête comme gênée de son aveu. Elle avait peur et commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait de venir lui parler. comme s'il avait lu en elle, James lui dit qu'elle aurait fait mieux de ne pas venir, se forcer à lui parler ne servait à rien. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur de dire ces mots là, il avait vu son malaise.

- Non. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis , James. Depuis qu'on n'est plus ensemble, je me sens vide. Avant je détestais les…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, c'était plus fort qu'elle, aussi James l'aida.

- Et là, je me rends compte que je suis amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux.

James retrouva alors un minimum d'espoir à l'entente de cette phrase mais se garda bien de le montrer.

- Je sais bien que l'on apprend aux sorciers à détester les vampires comme c'est le cas pour les loups-garous mais nous ne sommes pas tous si…

- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Lily. C'est plus personnel. Mes parents ont été tués par des vampires.

Ses parents… Monsieur et Madame Evans… Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt… Il avait assisté au massacre des parents de la femme qu'il aime… Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi sanglant. Les vampires qui avaient organisé cette « chasse » s'en sont vantés pendant des mois.

- Je suis désolé, Lily, dit-il pitoyablement. Mais je peux t'assurer que les vampires qui les ont tués ne sont ni en enfer, ni au paradis, juste en tas de cendres.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai assisté à la mort de tes parents.

Il avait les yeux dans le vide et ceux de Lily commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

- Je… Mon père et moi sommes arrivés à la fin… ils étaient déjà trop tard… il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il y deux ans, une bande de vampires est arrivée à Londres et ils ont commencé à imposer leur style de vie. Certains ont été attiré par ça. Tuer et boire du sang à volonté sans remord. Une nuit, nous avions appris qu'il projetait de mettre la ville à sang. Nous nous sommes organisés car nous ne voulions qu'ils nous mettent à mal dans notre ville. Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'il nous aie déjà arrivé de tuer des gens mais pour boire leur sang pas pour le plaisir de les voir se vider. On voulait protéger notre réputation, le ministère, bien que restrictif sur certains points, nous laissait une certaine liberté. Malheureusement, ce soir-là, nous n'avons rien pu faire, si ce n'est que d'attendre qu'ils finissent pour pouvoir les prendre et les réduire en cendres.

Par bonheur, Lily était déjà assise, sinon elle serait tombée. Elle venait de tout comprendre sur la mort de ses parents. James n'y était pour rien. Il aurait même voulu les sauver alors que la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé quand elle avait sa vraie nature c'était à ça. Elle avait aussitôt créé un lien entre la mort de ses parents et James.

- Je t'aime Lily, poursuivit James. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Quand je t'ai accosté dans la rue, ce n'était pas un hasard. Je voulais te revoir. Penses-tu sincèrement que j'aurais tenu deux mois, si je n'avais voulu que ton sang ? Mon cœur est peut-être mort mais je t'interdis de douter de mes sentiments envers toi. On n'est pas tous des monstres impitoyables, tu sais ! C'est difficile à concevoir mais il existe des « gentils » vampires comme il existe des méchants sorciers. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je dis vrai, ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

- Ce n'est pas là le problème. Nous sommes différents. Tu vis la nuit et…

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ce ne sont que des préjugés et si on vit la nuit c'est que le soleil est gênant pour nous et que la nuit on peut vivre normalement. On a vécu deux mois ensemble, Lily. Tu ne peux pas tout détruire avec cette excuse minable.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, James. Nous ne sommes pas pareils. Le temps n'a pas le même agissement sur toi que sur moi.

Il la regarda intensément. Si, il y en avait une. Une seule. Il le savait.

- A moins que…

- Que tu deviennes toi aussi vampires.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille, James.

- Je le sais, oui.

Il était blessé et une nouvelle fois, elle était au bord des larmes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était.

Parle-moi un peu de toi, lui intima-t-elle sur le coup d'une impulsion soudaine.

Il fut étonné qu'elle lui pose demande cela mais, en la regardant dans les yeux, il ne put qu'accepter. Il lui raconta les décennies qu'il avait traversé, les pays qu'il avait visité, sa famille, ses amis, les personnes qui l'avaient eu un impact sur lui. Elle lui en demanda plus, notamment sa première victime et ses habitudes. Bien que gêné, au début de lui donner tous ses détails, il se laissa entraîner et parla pendant des heures. Lily l'écoutait, avide d'en connaître toujours plus. Elle buvait ses paroles, à présent fascinée par cet homme qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure.

- C'est vrai que les vampires ont une force incroyable ? le questionna-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin et acquiesça, amusé de sa réaction. Cependant, d'un haussement de sourcil, elle lui demanda silencieusement une démonstration qu'il s'empressa de lui donner en soulevant le canapé sur lequel elle était assise avec facilité.

- Et tu as des dons ?

- Je peux voir dans le noir, me déplacer très vite, j'ai l'ouïe très fine. D'une manière générale, tous mes sens sont plus développés.

- Et les inconvénients ?

- Je peux sortir en plein jour mais je dois éviter le plein soleil et à part le goût du sang, je n'ai goût à rien d'autres.

- Mais tu peux manger, nous sommes parfois allés au restaurant et…

- Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas ce que je mange.

Et le silence retomba où chacun dévisagea l'autre.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda James.

- J'ai peur de mes sentiments, murmura-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à la frôler, puis le toucher et pour enfin l'enlacer.

- Tu me manques, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il commença à parsemer son visage de baisers, avant que Lily ne craque et décide de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Je t'aime.

Cette petite déclaration la fit chavirer, vampire ou non, elle s'en contre-fichait. Il l'aimait, elle aussi, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre ce fait, pas après une semaine passée sans lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette nuit, elle oublia le vampire qu'il cachait et se laissa aller dans ses bras et sous ses caresses. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de s'endormir qu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait. Elle sentit James se lever et renonça au sommeil.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je reste là, dors, lui-dit-il doucement.

- Non, il faut qu'on parle, d'abord.

Elle était complètement réveillée, à présent.

- On a déjà parlé. Dors, tu es fatiguée.

- James !

Elle le retint par le bras. Elle avait envie d'oublier ce qu'il était, de passer outre le fait qu'il avait tué des gens, que c'était des gens comme lui qui avaient tué ses parents. . c'était dans sa nature. Il était un prédateur et nécessitait des proies. Parfois la raison ne peut aller à l'encontre du cœur et celui de Lily était déterminé. Il appartenait à cet homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux marrons qui n'était pas de son monde.

- Qu'allons-nous devenir, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

James la dévisagea sans voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Lily, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus, je croyais qu'après… enfin, on en a déjà parlé. Il n'y a rien qui nous empêche d'être ensemble.

- Dis-moi la vérité, James. C'est dur pour toi d'être avec moi ?

- Quoi ! Mais, non pas du tout.

- Si. Tu dois constamment faire attention à tes gestes.

- Je vais être clair, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, Lily. Sais-tu combien de femmes m'ont marqué au cours de ma _vie_ ? Aucune. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux et c'est grâce à toi. J'ai appris à aimer parce que tu existes. Il y avait une chance sur des millions pour que je te percute dans cette rue et maintenant que j'ai cette chance en main, je vais pas la laisser. Alors, toi, ne me laisse pas.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien. Il n'existe qu'un seul échappatoire à leur situation. Il la connaissait et la redouta. Lily n'acceptera jamais. Quelque personne sensée accepterais de mourir de sa propre volonté pour vivre dans un monde de vampires. Lily avait une vie merveilleuse en tout point et elle l'abandonnerait pour un homme qui était entré dans sa vie deux mois plus tôt et qui faisait partie de ces êtres maléfiques, James était pessimiste de ce côté-là.

- Je veux rester avec toi, James. Je ne pourrais plus vivre autrement.

- Je ne peux pas te faire ça, Lily.

- Mais ça ne changera pas grand chose si on regarde bien.

- Tu plaisantes !

- Je pourrais continuer mon travail à l'hôpital.

- Ce sera impossible.

- Ce sera difficile mais j'y arriverais et puis mes amies n'auront pas besoin d'être mises au courant dans l'immédiat. Je resterais la même Lily.

Vu sous cet angle et avec son consentement, James sentait ses résistances faiblir.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Maintenant ?

Elle hocha les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Tu as peur ?

Il rigola. C'est elle qui devrait être morte de trouille et elle semblait à l'aise.

- J'aimerais demander à mes parents. C'est bête mais je serais plus confiant s'il était présents.

- Très bien, allons-y alors.

- Heu… Ils sont encore en Italie. Ils vont revenir d'ici deux ou trois jours.

- Oh !

Elle était déçue et James eut peur que d'ici là, elle ne se défile.

- Je ne m'échapperai pas. Je te le promets, lui assura-t-elle, en voyant sa tête. J'y ai réfléchi toute la semaine et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je n'ai plus de famille et le reste ne changera rien.

C'était le monde à l'envers. C'était elle qui le rassurait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme il était convenu, ils patientèrent deux jours. Rien ne changea si ce n'est leurs pensées. Lily retourna travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres et une boule de stress au ventre. James ne pipa mot à ses amis de sa situation, même s'ils devaient avoir des doutes. Il ne s'était pas remis avec Lily sans conséquences.

Le jeudi soir, ses parents rentrèrent à Londres et James les attendaient dans leur salon. Ses parents furent surpris de le voir ici mais il prit les devants en leur expliquant toute son histoire depuis le début. Il commença par expliquer leur rencontre, puis comment il l'avait revu. Sa mère l'écoutait d'un air avide, contente que son fils lui parle enfin de cette mystérieuse jeune femme. Son était plus soucieux, cependant.

- Est-elle au moins consciente de ce que cela signifie ? Demanda monsieur Potter à son fils.

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est.

- Mais vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis trois mois ! Ce n'est pas au bout de trois mois que l'on peut décider de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un… pour l'éternité, James. On parle de l'éternité ! Imagine que votre couple ne tienne pas. L'éternité n'est pas un jeu, elle n'en ressortira jamais.

- Je sais tout cela, on en a beaucoup parlé, figure-toi. Elle sait à quoi elle s'engage. Je l'aime, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué.

Son père le considéra un moment avant de s'avouer vaincu face à la détermination de son fils.

- Très bien. Je n'y vois plus d'objections.

- Tu veux y procéder, maintenant ? Demanda sa mère.

James n'avait pas eu à se soucier de l'avis de sa mère, comme il l'avait prévu, elle était de son côté.

- J'aimerais bien, si possible. La lune est favorable ce soir et Lily n'en sera que plus forte.

- Nous vous attendons dans ce cas.

James repartit chercher Lily. Il pensait à un tas de choses. Aujourd'hui, sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant, grâce à elle.

_« Il n'y a que l'__envie__ de __mourir_ qui peut _donner__ des __leçons__ à notre __coeur__ », _rien que cela est une envie et une leçon en soi, d'après Joë Bousquet.

_A suivre... _


	7. La Renaissance

Chapitre 7 :

**La Renaissance**

Quand ses lèvres glacées se sont posé sur ma gorge offerte, j'ai frissonné. De peur. D'angoisse. D'excitation. J'ai senti ses canines aiguisées à souhait percer ma peau et puis plus rien. James me tenait fermement contre lui, sachant que j'allais perdre connaissance. Cependant, malgré le noir qui m'envahissait, je pouvais ressentir la douleur. Cette douleur infâme, parcourir mes veines et envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'avais envie de hurler, mais le bruit ne résonnait que dans ma tête sans jamais franchir mes lèvres. La morphine s'infiltrait en moi et j'aurais voulu me débattre mais des liens invisibles me retenaient fermement immobile.

J'étais paralysée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente, toujours est-il qu'à mon éveil, je ne sentais étrangement apaisée. James était présent à côté de moi et me regardait anxieusement. Je m'attendais à hurler de douleur au moindre geste, mais il n'en fut rien. Tout mon corps paraissait léger. J'esquissa un sourire et il parut d'un coup plus soulagé.

- Tu vas bien ?

Je retins un rire devant son visage inquiet et me releva en position assise.

- Tout va bien, le rassurais-je, néanmoins.

Il me scruta plusieurs minutes, essayant sûrement de trouver une faille. En vain. Et puis finalement, il m'enlaça.

Même si j'affichais un air heureux, quelques doutes persistaient durant les premiers jours suivant ma renaissance. J'aimais James, je l'aime toujours encore plus intensément si c'est possible, mais je ne connaissais pas réellement la signification des mots Ténèbres et Eternité. Ce sont deux mots bien impressionnants, à vrai dire. Malgré tout, il n'en est rien, ou très peu, si vous y tenez. Tout n'est pas si sombre, ni si dangereux. A part quelques chasseurs de vampires à éviter par-ci, par-là. On s'y habitue. James et moi vivons comme un couple ordinaire, à la différence près, que nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de l'avenir. Je continue de travailler à l'hôpital, mais j'ai demandé à avoir des horaires de nuit et je n'y travaille plus qu'à mi-temps. Ceci est une décision de James. Je maîtrise, désormais, toutes mes envies de sang. James m'emmène dans les endroits les plus merveilleux du monde. Mes amies sont au courant. J'ai fini par leur dire avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte que ma jeunesse est éternelle. Elles ont eu un mouvement de recul, mais ne m'ont pas banni de leur vie. Madison a vu sa carrière dans le mannequina s'élargir à l'échelle internationale et elle me taquine souvent sur le fait que j'ai de la chance de ne pas vieillir et que pour elle, c'est un handicap dans son métier. Jessica profite au maximum de son mari et de son enfant, que j'ai d'ailleurs, eu le bonheur de me mettre au monde.

Je craignais de m'ennuyer à vivre dans l'éternité, mais non, bien au contraire. Le temps ne passe pas de la même manière. Humaine, il était des moments où je m'ennuyais comptant les secondes, mais plus maintenant, j'ai tellement à faire et à découvrir.

Mon amour pour mon mari, car je suis désormais Madame Potter, est immense et bien loin de son apogée. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde et je ne regrette aucunement mon choix. Je ne soupçonnais pas qu'avec un cœur mort, j'étais capable d'aimer autant.

Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible entre ma vie et ma renaissance. J'aimais ma vie, mais je n'y ai laissé nul regret et ma renaissance m'a apporté plus qu'un amour… Cependant, vous détaillez mes années « vampires » ne vous servirait guère. D'une, ça prendrait une éternité à tout raconter, et puis vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, vous, pauvres petits humains qui méprisez mon espèce…

_Les __départs__donnent__souvent__ l'__illusion__ d'une __renaissance_Jacques Languirand, pourtant dans le cas de Lily, c'est sa renaissance qui lui a donné l'illusion d'une nouveau départ.

FIN

* * *

Certaines d'entre vous vont (encore) me détester pour cette fin : trop courte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivée à Lily, etc. Mais Lily est un vam-pi-re, et beaucoup de choses changent, voilà. 

Ensuite merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivis cette fic malgré que les vampires ne soient pas très populaires chez HP !

Et plus particulièrement merci à **MeLy-cHaN86, Lilli-Puce, Perruche Cenevole, hedwige09, 'Clochett', Gouline971, Le Saut de l'Ange, Anacofleb, Batyliam, Zelda-sama, Lily, Klo0nah, tonkie, WiwLovesHoggys, Miss Hell Black, Noisette, Lizoune, oOoMarieOoO, Noriane, Sandiane, malilite, floreole, lolly Fizz LRDM, Eclair O'chOcOlat, Jojo Potter, lilynatou, chaton weasley, Zazo, Flo-Fol-Oeil,Memeyyyyy**. 30 Reviews rien que pour le chapitre 6, c'est énorme ! encore merci.

Je peux pas vosu dire à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, car j'avais plein d'idées mais finalement, je crains que ça n'aboutisse à rien. donc au pire je vous verrais pour des reviews...

Bisous

Twinzie


	8. Annexe

Il était une fois, où, en fouillant dans mes fichiers, je retrouvas un document que je croyais intégrer à un chapitre mais qui fut finalement oublier. Pour réparer mon erreur et éviter de me dire que je l'ai écrit pour des noises, j'ai décidé de le mettre en une sorte d'annexe à fin de vous le faire partager. Au final, il pourrait même permettre à certain(e)s de comprendre le choix de Lily à devenir vampire, parce certain(e)s ont déjà dû expérimenter la phrase qui dit que _par amour, on peut être capable du meilleur comme du pire..._

Petite lettre, écrite depuis... longtemps, très courte, sans correction de ma bêta, _excuse-moi _, puisque posté sous une impulsion, histoire de vous faire patienter entre deux écrits.

* * *

Il s'agit d'une lettre écrite par Lily à ses deux amies, Madison et Jessica alors qu'elle est sur le point de devenir vampire.

_Les Filles,_

_Ne vous affolez pas en lisant cette lettre. Je sais que vous devez déjà vous inquiéter mais écoutez-moi d'abord. Ensuite, vous pourrez me blâmer ou me haïr mais surtout pas me pleurer, je vous en pries._

_De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu de choix aussi difficile à faire._

_Jessica, tu m'as dit un jour que par amour on était capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire, je ne t'avais pas compris sur le coup mais aujourd'hui je vois ce que tu voulais dire. Au moment où je vous écris cette lettre, je crois fortement que mon choix est le meilleur, peut-être que plus tard je le regretterais… mais je ne pense pas._

_Vous savez ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un si fort qu'on a l'impression que tout peut arriver, vous vous en fichez, parce vous aimez cette personne et qu'elle vous aime tout autant, sinon plus._

_Madison, toi qui pense avoir trouvé l'âme sœur à chacun de tes rendez-vous, tu connais les coups de foudre et tout ce qu'ils engendrent. Là, c'en était un. Un vrai. Sans retour possible._

_Je l'ai vu et il m'a plu… bon d'accord peut-être pas la toute première fois mais la seconde fois, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je ne me suis noyée dans ses yeux chocolats._

_Il est si beau, si intelligent, si attentionné, si drôle… je l'aime._

_Il s'appelle James et je l'ai rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a quelques mois. Ça m'est tombée dessus comme ça, sans crier gare. Vous l'avez sans doute déjà vu même si je ne vous l'ai jamais vraiment présenté. Il n'y avait pas de mauvaises intentions là-dedans… simplement les choses sont compliquées._

_James n'est pas un Moldu, ni un sorcier à proprement parlé, bien qu'il sache pratiquer la magie sans baguette… disons qu'il a le sang froid… un cœur qui ne bat plus… c'est un vampire._

_Ne criez pas !_

_Je l'aime, je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je l'aime lui. Je sais que si je romps avec lui, je serais malheureuse toute ma vie. Il ne vieillira pas… il ne dépassera jamais le physique d'un homme de trente ans et moi… je vieillirais. Mais je ne veux pas vieillir. Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. Alors je lui ai demandé de me faire à son image…_

_A l'heure où vous lisez ces mots, je dois déjà être une de ces créatures sanguinaires._

_Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ferais jamais de mal._

_James m'a beaucoup parlé et m'a expliqué certaines choses. Je ne suis pas obligée de boire du sang humain pour survivre…_

_Je ne veux pas justifier mon choix auprès de vous. De toute façon, la seule raison à cette « folie », appelez ça comme vous voulez, c'est mon amour pour lui._

_Je vous aime, _

_Lily. _


End file.
